Maximum Ride: Over Seas?
by No One Is Ever Alone
Summary: Max, Ella, and her mum go onto a Carnival Cruise ship. For 3 weeks. Max is dreading the vacation, but what exactly will she think of it when she meets Fang and the rest of the flock? Yes, your favorite pairing, FAX, will be there. I despise Dylan with a burning passion. My first fan fiction :D R&R, flames accepted! Rated T for swearing and the romance. Better safe than sorry!
1. Just the Beginning

**Hey, people of FanFiction :D This is my first story, ever, so … O.O A little nervous. Please, please, please review. If I get 2-3 reviews, I'll write more, assuming that it's positive feedback. Flames, as said in the summary, are accepted. So, yeah. The ages for the characters are as follows. Max: 16. Fang: 16. Iggy: 16. Ella: 16. Nudge: 15 Gazzy: 15. Angel: 6. Yes, I know some of the ages are off. That's how I want it. Hope you like the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. None of us do… Unless JP is reading this. I'd die. Then not only would I make a disclaimer for MR, I'd make one for no longer owning my life. **

Chapter 1, Max POV:

"Bloody brilliant," I muttered. I stepped into the cruise ships large interior, my head swiveling to get a good view of everything. The ships main floor/lobby was crowed with passengers, but anyone could see that it was an amazing setup. Before I go much further into what I'm sure will become a vacation similar to the apocalypse, I should probably tell you a bit about myself. And what's going on. I'll see what I can do.

My name is Maximum Ride but I go by Max. My gender? You're thinking male, you're thinking male. Was _I_ right? Yeah, I thought so. You, however, are wrong, dear reader. I'm female, thank you very much. Whack it into your head. Seriously. Anyways, I'm 16 years old. The troubling teenage years? Hell yeah. Trouble is my middle name. Moving forwards. I have dirty blonde hair, and it's straight as a board. My eyes are a brown color, not dark but not light. You know? The color of unbarfed chocolate. Pleasant way of describing it, I know. You could call me skinny, I guess. Some of my friends call me a twig. Oh, I forgot to mention: I'm an incredible athlete, as well as guitarist and singer.

Not to brag or anything…

I have one sister, Ella Martinez. And my mum is Valencia Martinez. Yes, I'm aware that you're thinking, "Oh, you liar, you have a different last name. Pfft." I simply don't want my fathers last name. (**A/N: I know Jeb's last name isn't Martinez in the books. Just bear with me on this one.**) 5 and ½ years ago, Jeb left to go to some work project. He isn't returning. I haven't seen him for about 1/3 of my life, and I'm strong. I don't cry over not seeing that mans face. Back to the more relevant topic of the cruise-I'm going with Ella and my mum. We just got onto a Carnival Cruise Ship that will be cruising over the seas for 3 weeks. Crud, that's almost a whole month. The only reason I'm down about this being 3 weeks is because I haven't yet mastered the art of 'Not Being Violent and Making New Friends' yet. I'll probably get bored real fast. Goodie.

"Max, honey?" My mums' warm voice sounded from my left. "Make your way to the elevators."

Nodding to her, I grabbed Ella's wrist as she squealed in protest, and pulled her along behind me. "Excuse me! Dude, MOVE. I did NOT push you hard enough to fall over!" I snarled in a harsh and loud tone.

DING! The elevator sounded, and the doors slid open. It was empty. Score! I dragged a giggling Ella in, and mum stepped in quickly as the doors snapped shut. Excellent, just us 3. I hate being crammed into small places with complete strangers. "A job violently done," I mentally complimented myself, thinking back to the man who fell down. I jabbed the button for the 8th floor. Within 15 seconds, there was another DING! and the doors slid open to reveal a colorful room with 'Tinker Bell Green' wallpaper and dark wood tiling. To the left was a hallway labeled: 'Even Rooms.' The right hallway was labeled: 'Odd Rooms.'

"We're room 856… so we go to the left, I suppose," my mum told me and Ella.

"OMG, 856? That's, like, my favorite clothes designers favorite number!" squealed Ella. "I was reading it in a magazine on the plane ride!" She zoomed ahead while taking one of the room card keys from mum. Rolling our eyes, we jogged after Ella. The door was closing, so I darted forward and slipped in. I have a severe disability to open doors with any sort of key. Sad, I know. But I didn't run fast enough to miss the details of the teenage boy who walked into the room next to mine. Black hair that fell over his right eye, and olive skin. As far as I saw of his left eye, his eyes were an onyx black. Features that made him undeniably… attractive, to say in the least.

I shook my head, focusing on the room. It had a _wooden floor_ that was a very light color. A white, shaggy carpet was underneath the bed for decoration. The bed itself had a bedspread that was white with and had etched, brown stripes and more definite green stripes on it. There was a balcony, with a dark wood frame, and glass in the middle with silver handles. White rectangles were on the walls to help store small accessories/decorations, and another dark wooden door was the way to access a rather, ehm, large closet. A small nightstand was to the left of the bed, and it was white with a stylish lamp on top.The room itself was better than my own, to be honest. 1 queen size bed, 2 chairs, as 42" flat screen T.V., a mini-fridge, counter space, a dresser, and a decent sized bathroom-you name it, the room has it.

"Max, this room is so you!" Ella and mum said at the same time.

"Speaking of YOU, Max…" Ella's eyes swept over my outfit. I had on a caramel colored shirt with a faint outline of hawk/eagle wings in white, and jean shorts that were baby blue with several rips and tears from past experiences. My shoes were simple white Converse. "Maybe shorter jeans and a frilly pink top…" Ella's voice dropped from confident to nothing as she saw my glare.

"First off, I hate frills. Way too girly. Second of all, I hate pink. Again, too girly. This outfit is fine!" I fumed, picking at the frayed hems of my jeans.

"Whatever," Ella grumbled. I smirked; she knew I was right.

"Girls, I'm going to have a look around. You can, too. Just be back by 6:30, we'll have dinner tonight at that time. There are clocks all around the ship. Okay?" my mum asked.

"'Kay," I said, shrugging.

"Got it," said Ella happily. And just like that, all 3 of us took a key card, and set off different ways from our room. Let the fun begin.

**So, there's chapter 1! I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will be mostly Max's POV again, but I may add in some of Fang's POV. Please, please review!**

**A presto, **

**Ezio**


	2. A Friend?

**Ermergerd. 5 reviews instead of 2 or 3? And they're all positive? :D You guys made me smile wider than a beached whale. So, you made me smile very big. Anyways, I plan to update the story from anywhere between a few hours (which will be rare) and up to a week. My schedule is unpredictable though, so nothing is permanent. I'll have some of Fang's POV now, but seeing as to that I'm still adjusting to writing in different people's point of views, it may not be very good as I start off. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. That'd be the eighth wonder of the world. I don't own Carnival Cruise Ships, either :/ If I did, we'd all be on a vacation on a large ship. **

**ENJOY. *commence the happy wiggling of limbs***

Chapter 2, Fang's POV:

I ran up the staircases to the 12th floor, taking two stairs at a time. Shoving my hands into the pockets of my black and grey striped jacket, I walked through the automatic doors to the pool deck to meet up with my friends.

"Fang!" Iggy's familiar voice came from my right, and I heard the footsteps of my 3 friends get closer.

"Yo," I replied, turning slightly so I could see them. Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge stood before me, with different looks on their faces. Iggy had that look on his face that practically shouted, "Where's all the girls at?" Sexist pig, much? Gazzy's face, though he was valiantly trying to hide it, had the look of where the best place to prank someone would be. And, as for Nudge, she looked like she was about to burst in a ramble of at least 1,000 words.

"ZOMG. It's so breezy outside! Hopefully the weather gets better. What if it rains, guys? My clothes will get all ruined if I go outside! Crap! I should've gotten my North Face jacket! It's pink and purple with accents of silver and there's sparkles all overmphhhff!" I clapped my hands over her mouth. If you thought that was a bad ramble, you should see a full on rant. She can cover anything from archery to zebras somehow, in an entire breath. It's insane.

"Good call, Fang," said Gazzy and Iggy in union. They had alarmed looks on their faces now. Nudge;s rants usually made them scream in horror and run off. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ice cream, anyone? Self-serve machines for soft serve ice cream are placed all over the outside decks," stated Gazzy in his mocking tone of a tour guide. We all laughed, and Iggy and Nudge nodded their yes'.

"I'm gonna head back down to my room." I stated shortly. If you haven't already noticed, I don't talk much.

"You _need_ to work on your talking skills, Fang. Ugh. At least tell us why you're going back down?" whimpered Nudge in a begging tone.

I smirked. "Nah." And with that, I slipped back inside the boats warmer atmosphere. As I looked behind me, I saw the grey sky darken. A storm, already? _Whoop-de-freakin-do,_ I thought.

Max's POV:

Damnit! I planned on grabbing my iPod from my room, and I ran up these flights of stairs for nothing? That's my bad memory for you. I checked my pockets quickly for the key card. _Smooth, Max, _I thought. _Just an hour into the cruise and already I lost my card. _I peered outside the automatic doors that lead to the pool deck. The sky was darkening into what looked like would be a good storm. I dashed back down the staircase, shoving a man out of my way.

"Hey!" he shouted.

I yelled back at him, my voice carried over my shoulder. "You're lucky I decided to not push you over completely!" Then, as I reached the 8th floor, I turned down my hallway, looking for a maid cart.

"Damnit," someone muttered. I looked behind me. The dark haired boy, from the room next to mine, was locked out from his room as well, it looked. I snorted.

"Locked out as well?" I asked.

The teenager looked over at me and chuckled. "Yep."

I laughed quietly. "Hang on," I whispered. I snuck over to the maids' cart, pressing my back against the wall so I wasn't seen by the maids inside the room. Crouching down, I quietly searched the cart for a card key. "Bingo," I muttered a moment later. Slipping the key card into my pocket, I ran back to the boy. "If I'm right, this'll have access to all the rooms." He nodded, his onyx eyes intently watching me as I tried to use it to get into my room. It was quiet for a moment, then you could hear the mechanics working, and a green light flashed. I pushed the door open, and darted inside, grabbing my iPod from my suitcase. As I stepped out of the room, I tossed the flimsy card key to the boy, and he caught it, using it to get into his own room. As he walked out of his room, I could see earphones now hanging from the right pocket of his black jeans.

Flashing me the briefest of smiles, he handed me back the card. "Thanks."

I wickedly grinned. "Unfortunately for you, me helping you doesn't come without a price."

"Damn."

"I'm simply bored as hell. Do you know of anything interesting on this boat? At all?"

He looked at me, his face calm, but his eyes looking slightly shocked at me being bored. "Yeah," he said with a faint grin.

"Any dangers?" I asked.

"Lots."

"Excellent."

He grabbed my arm, practically dragging me up the flights of staircases back to the 12th floor.

"Wait. What the hell is your name?"

"Fang."

"Fang." The name rolled of my tongue oddly. It was weird for a name. Well, nick-name, I suppose. "I'm Max. I swear to god if you find anyway to use my name to tease me, I'll kick you where the sun doesn't shine."

"Got it," he said as we reached the 12th floor.

"Good."

Looking outside the glass, I saw that rain was heavily falling from the dark shy. _My day is getting better and better. _I hadn't realized that Fang was walking outside into the storm. I raised an eyebrow, following him.

"Hey, smart one. Ever remember that your iPod's still in your pocket?"

He was a step ahead of me, hiding his iPod behind a plant. I dropped my iPod next to his, dashing out into the rain. It was an absolute downpour, the rain soaking everything possible, and loud enough to be a band of marching drummers. God, I sound like a fancy writer. Fang was walking towards what looked like one of the ice cream machines.

"C'mon!" he yelled.

Letting my face give away nothing, I ran after him. As he passed the pool, I 'accidentally' knocked him in. He hit the water with a big splash, and resurfaced looking half-amused, half-irritated.

"Oops," I said in a falsely innocent voice. Before I could tell what was happening, Fang was out of the pool, scooped me up in his arms (which were quite muscular, may I add), and threw me in.

So, that's how the first day of my cruise went. Running around in the rain with Fangles (my new nickname for him) and getting thrown and pushed into the pools and hot tubs. Huh. Who knew I would actually make a friend?

**That's that :D I DONE DID IT! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please, please, please review! Seriously, even 3 reviews would make my day more than a box of 50 chocolates would. Next chapter, who knows what'll happen. I know I don't O_O Off I go to brainstorm, and to be anti-social this weekend. **

**A presto!**

**Ezio**


	3. More Friends? I'm on a Roll!

**Okay, so I've really nothing to do this weekend. The teachers are being kind for the first time in their teaching career and haven't given me any homework. I'm so happy, I could dance… O_O Anyways. When I posted Chapter 2, I got 2 reviews like *snaps* that! Mwahaha. We shall rule Maximum Ride fan fictions :D Just kidding. That would be the apocalypse. So, I'm just going to go ahead and post Chapter 3! YAY. Again, I'm not looking for too many reviews. Even just 2 this time would be fine by me because the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** chapters are posted so close in time. So, thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerting, favorite-ing this story (and me, as an author.) You guys are the best readers I could've hoped for. GROUP HUG. C'MON. Enjoy, audience. Enjoyy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own those awesome cruise ships with the big red, white, and blue tails on the top back. Nor do I own that book series where (almost *coughDYLANcough*) all the characters are awesomely awesome. **

Chapter 3, Max's POV:

Fang was turning out to be a friend who was easy to be around. Within just an hour of knowing each other we were already shoving and throwing ourselves into the pool while it was furiously down pouring outside. I feel like I've known him for my whole life. It's like when two people just 'click.' You know? Anyways. This adventure of my vacation wasn't supposed to be heart-to-heart like this. My apologies. I'm just such a damn sweetheart, huh?

Fang and I trudged back inside of the ship, laughing loudly despite the bemused and annoyed looks we were getting from the few passengers that weren't tucked into their rooms. Snatching out iPods from behind the plant, we searched for towels.

And by searched, I mean we snuck into a room-keeping closet that was labeled, "STAFF ONLY." Hah. Too late. I couldn't use the key card to get into the closet, so I had to pull a barrette from my hair and pick the lock. That's the first rule of bad-assery; knowing how to pick locks with the simplest of tools.

"Damn, it's dark in here. I can barely see you, Max," Fang muttered from somewhere in the closet.

"Yeah? Well I can't see you at all. You wearing all black is a _real_ help, Fangles," I retorted while moving my hand over bumpy, solid surfaces in search of a towel.

"Fangles?" he questioned.

"Fangles," I confirmed with a smirk. Seconds later, my hand brushed over something soft. "Bingo!"

Fang made his way over to me, snatching a towel from my hand, and mockingly patted my head. "Good girl." _Since when was I a dog? _I thought irritably.

I closely followed Fang out of the closet, and nearly stumbled into him as he stopped in the hallway. Sidestepping away from behind him, I saw three kids around our age looking curiously at me.

"Who's that, Fang?" said one of the kids; a boy with strawberry blonde hair. He was suggestively waggling his eyebrows at dearest Fangles.

Another boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, looked at me with an expression of mischief and it mingled with a question, as if I could answer it right he would approve of me. Finally, he asked, "At a restaurant, where would you feel safest sitting?"

I looked at him, rolling my eyes. This kid was just like me, in a way. "In the corner, so I'd g=have the best viewpoint. No one can attack me nor sneak up on me."

He nodded, and high-fived Fang and the strawberry blonde. "SHE'S A KEEPER, FOLKS!"

The last one who I didn't know looked like she was about to burst into a speech. Her skin was mocha brown, and she had dark brown eyes and hair. She was really quite pretty. And her sense of fashion reminded me of Ella. "ZOMG, FANG!" she squealed. "Who is this? Is she a friend? Girlfriend? That might explain why you were in a closet with her." She giggled, then spoke towards me. "You're uber pretty! I'm so zealous of you. Your eyes are all sparkly, and your hair is, like, the perfect color and length. Is it naturally straight? And it looks good with your outfit. Most people couldn't pull that outfit off with those Converses. You should totally come downstairs and get a makeover! You look like this girl named Ella that I met earlier today!" Huh, so she knows Ella? They'll get along perfectly. Did I mention that this whole rant of hers was in one breath? Gee. Fang's face was blank as always, but his eyes swam with a look that was on the verge of insanity, and the two other boys were positively fleeing down the hallway.

"Wow. You're one hell of a speaker," I told her with a grin. "And Ella's my sister, that explains why we look alike. Not too similar, but a little."

Fang spoke up. "We call her the Nudge Channel. It's best to slap a hand over her mouth before she gets too far."

"He speaks!" declared the blonde boy. When did they get back here? He held out his hand, and put on a fail of a professional, business-like face. "The name is Gazzy."

"Absolutely SPIFFING to meet you, dear," said the one with the strawberry blonde hair. "I'm Iggy."

The girls mouth opened, and Gazzy put his hand calmly over her mouth before she started a rant again. "And this is Nudge." Nudge smiled widely when Gazzy put his hand back down.

"I'm Max. Nice to meet you all… I think." We all looked at each other and started cracking up for no reason, even Fang couldn't help but smile.

"Yo, Max. We're watching a movie in my room tonight. Want to join us?" Fang asked.

"OOH, PLEASE MAX? You can bring Ella, too! And you can meet Angel, Gazzy's little sister. She's sooooo cute!" She was about to say more, but shut her mouth. "I'm still learning to control how much I say," she added quickly with another giggle.

"Why not?" I replied. "We should watch a horror movie. It just seems suitable with this weather and all." Everyone nodded. I took out my iPod, checking the time. "Damnit! I gotta go to dinner." Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang all nodded.

"Us too."

I waved goodbye to them all, and dashed down the staircase, sopping wet, and burst into my room to get ready.

"Where have you been, Max? You're 15 minutes late!" my mum said irritably.

"I've been making friends," I replied, snatching clothes from my suitcase and walking into the bathroom to change. Ella and mum both had delighted looks on their faces at the prospect of me having friends.

**Another chapter done :D This one was a lot of fun to write. Sorry if some of the characters seem a little off. I'm just adjusting to everything. Review, pretty please with a beached whale on top? Just kidding. There's a cherry on top. *throws a cherry to you all* Happy Fan-Fictioning! New chapter will be posted up soon!**

**A presto,**

**Ezio. **


	4. Responding to Reviews (NOT A CHAPTER)

**HEYOO :D Oh, how you reviewers make my day. If I got your hopes up, I apologize, this isn't a new chapter. I just am going to answer 2 or 3 reviews that had questions/constructive criticism. BUT, keep your eyes open, because I may post yet another chapter later today. I durnur yet :P **

shiningwaves: Thank you for the 2 reviews now :D They keep me motivated. *high five*

A guest posted a review, and so if they see this, YUP, I DO INDEED PLAY ASSASSIN'S CREED (That...rhymed. Ermergerd. Indeed and Creed) :D Diggity.

CakeIsAGoodFriend: Your username makes me hungry :D Anyways, no, I'm from the USA. But… *points to my user name* Harry Potter is British, and the word mum kinda rubbed off on me.

BubbleWrapAndCupcake: I know exactly what you mean, and I don't intend on rushing it. In chapter 2, I just wanted to give you, as the readers, the sense that Fang and Max just clicked as friends. The real Faxness won't be very bold until chapter 8, 9, or 10ish. Thanks for the review, m'dear.

**To anyone else who reviewed, thank you so much! I'm glad people realize this to be a unique setting for a Fan Fiction. Just keep being awesome, girl or guy. Or other. Wouldn't that be weird if there was, like, a 3****rd**** gender? Post in the comments :D Kidding. Don't review about that. Unless you really have the urge to.**

**Grazie ea presto,**

** Ezio**


	5. Movies Scary as Barney and a New Record

**It's days like today when you readers and reviews make me happy. :D For 3 days now its been raining NONSTOP outside. And, to top things off, I'm 99.9999% sure that I have a cold. At least the rain sounds soothing, eh? Anyways, question for you all: Is anyone of you not male or female? *wiggles eyebrows* :3 Kidding. I know the answer for all of you will be 'No…' Onward and back on track with this, thank you so very much for the reviews, favorites, alerting, and following of this story. I know I've said that for every single chapter, but I really do mean it. Keep it up? Por favor? **

**Disclaimer: -_- We all know what I don't own. **

Chapter 4, Max's POV:

I ran a quick brush through my untidy, tangled mess of what is known as my hair. I was in a somewhat cheerier mood than before, due to the fact that I made 4 new friends (in record timing, may I add), and that it was dinner time. As if in agreement, my stomach growled. I applied a thin layer of mascara to my eyelashes. No, in case you were wondering, I don't wear makeup very often. After I was done in the bathroom, I stumbled out of the doorway as the boat lurched slightly. Ella was tossed onto the bed and she giggled, and my mum stumbled down into one of the chairs.

"Smooth," I laughed. Grinning, we all steadied/regained our footing. As I remembered the rainy weather, I slipped into a pair of black jeans. They weren't quite skinny jeans, but they were still slim. Then, I changed into my boots instead of my converse. They were black leather, and had 2 buckles that tightened at my calf. Turning to look at Ella and my mum, my eyes travel over their own outfits. In other words, I was looking at their clothes that were a million times more 'shmancy' than mine.

"Maaxx," Ella whined. "You need to work on your fashion. Especially on formal nights, like tonight!"

"Fancy, my ass," I replied.

"Language!" Mum yipped.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered.

"C'mon, then, girls!" Mum slipped a key card into her back pocket, opened the door and walked out with me and Ella trailing behind her. We entered the room that had the elevators of the 8th floor, and pressed the down button. Moments later, there was a 'DING!' and the doors to one of the elevators smoothly slid open. I pressed the lobby button, and I tapped my foot impatiently. Finally, the doors opened.

"Right on time," my mum said happily. She led the way to the ships dining hall, and a hostess quickly led us to our table. (**A/N: I'm not going to describe too much of the dinner. What fun is that?**) We were seated now in a booth, with cream colored cushions. The dining hall itself was themed with neutral colors; cream, brown, white. You get the idea. The occasional plant was places on highly decorated columns that were 3 or 4 feet tall. Quickly scanning over the menu, I found the steak section. Bingo. A few minutes later, a waitress named Rosaline took our orders.

"I'll have just a Caesar salad, please, and a water with lime," my mum asked politely. Rosaline nodded, and looked at Ella.

"Hmm. Can I have the lemon sautéed chicken, with steamed vegetables? Oh, and I'll have a lemonade, please," Ella said happily. The food on tonight's menu was right up her alley.

"An appetizer of chicken tenders, two 8 oz. pieces of the filet mignon, and a root beer," I said in a tone just as happy as Ella. Rosaline looked quite uncertain at the large amount of food I ordered, but didn't question it. Smart girl. I have a HUGE appetite, especially with meat. My stomach growled again, and I swear the person in the booth across from us heard it. The man sitting there gave me the weirdest look. In return, I gave him a falsely cheerful wave. He shook his head and focused on his food again.

"Who were you waving to, Max? A friend? Is he hot?" Ella squealed, looking around me. She blushed bright red. "Guess not."

"Nah, he's no friend. I think her heard my stomach growl," I replied.

-ALineThatSignifiesTheFactTha tTimeHasPassedAsWellAsBoring Conversation-

Rosaline returned to our table, skillfully balancing a tray with out food and drinks on it, then placed it down on those fold out tables that she had set up moments before. The moment my plates of food touched the space of table in front of me, my fork and knife were in my hands, tearing into the steak. Ella and mum watched me, Ella glancing down at her watch every now and then.

I swallowed, then yelled, "DONE!" That earned me 7 annoyed looks, a look from mum that was amused and bemused (Heh, that rhymed.) and an astonished look from Ella.

"That's a new record, Max! 16 ounces of steak just under 3 minutes!" Ella said. We did our epic fist bump, and then mum and Ella started on their own food. My stomach rumbled again, hence why I got the chicken finger appetizers. 16 ounces of steak is like a serving of macaroni and cheese for me. Within another 2 minutes of so, the 3 chicken tenders were gone. I chugged down my root beer, which was another easy feat in the ways of my eating and drinking ways. Drumming my fingernails on the table, I looked at the people in the dining hall. On the complete opposite of the hall, I saw Gazzy with who I assumed were his parents, and a little girl. Angel, maybe? Gazzy's younger sister that Nudge had told me about? From what I could tell, Angel was the cutest little girl on the entire planet. She had curly blonde hair that bounced whenever she nodded her head or made any small movement, and her eyes looked bright blue and innocent.

A while later, mum and Ella finished their meals. I didn't see Fang, Iggy, or Nudge anywhere, and Gazzy and his family had left.

"Hey, mum? Can Ella and I run ahead? I told my friends that I'd watch a movie with them tonight. They're actually in the room right next to ours."

"Sure, Max. Have fun, you guys! And be safe," my mum said. Ella and I nodded.

"Max, why are you bringing me?" Ella asked curiously as we jogged inside an elevator.

"Because, I met Nudge. She told me about y-" I was cut off my Ella.

"OMG. You met Nudge? Isn't she awesome! She's just like me, and she's super pretty!" Ella rambled.

"Yeah, I know, Ella," I said, laughing as the elevator doors opened on floor eight. "C'mon!" We turned down the even room hallway, and I pressed my ear up against the door of Fang's room.

Inside, I heard Iggy ask, "Where's Max?"

I pulled out the key card that I stole hours earlier, and opened Fang's room, standing in the entrance in a dramatic pose. "I'm here, dearest Iggy." Everyone burst out in laughter except for Fang, who merely chuckled. He's quite quiet compared to the others, now that I realize it. "And so is Ella, my younger sister." Ella waved, and than ran up to Nudge and hugged her. They immediately started whispering to each other about god knows what. "So, what's the movie for tonight?" I asked curiously, sitting down on a vacant chair.

"The Shining," replied Gazzy in a low voice very unlike his own. Fang nodded in verification. Gazzy tossed him the remote, and Fang caught it, flipping through the list of movies until he found it, and clicked 'Play.'

Throughout the movie, Ella and Nudge constantly squealed and hugged each other at every scary part. Fang kept a mostly straight face, Gazzy and Iggy cackled in union at the violent parts, and I silently watched whilst reacting similar to Fang. As in, nothing in the movie really freaked me out. So many movies I've seen are like this; where the main character is possessed, goes on a murderous rampage, and kills people. It used to frighten me, but know it's so predictable it's like watching Barney. Despite it not being a thrill to watch, I still had fun. Fang and I communicated from across the room, using our iPods as lights and mouthing words to each other. At one point I laughed at something Fang mouthed, and earned myself some weird looks. Whatever. The credits began rolling on the screen, and I yawned loudly.

"Pathetic," said Iggy and Gazzy in union, yet again.

"Happens in every other horror movie," Fang said in agreement.

"Scary as Barney," I added in.

"OMG, THAT WAS UBER CREEPY!" Nudge said loudly, Ella vigorously nodding. "How did you guys not get scared?"

I rolled my eyes, and stood up. "C'mon, Ella, it's 10:15. Mum will want us back in our room."

"Mkay," Ella walked slowly over to me, yawning.

"Cya guys," Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge said all within that same time frame. I waved, and had to drag Ella back to the room, who was almost asleep on her feet now. I flopped down onto the bed after I took my shoes off, and fell asleep after the feeling of excitement of waking up tomorrow to a hopefully sunny day.

**Audience. :D Thanks for reading! Remember to re… What's the word again? Oh yeah :3 REVIEW. Reviews make me super happy. And you ****_don't _****want me mad, so… Chop chop? Maybe? I lurv you all. Girl, guy, other. I lurv you.**

**Bless your face. If you sneezed while reading this Fan Fiction, bless YOU. Peace off. *coughTOBUSCUScough***

**A presto,**

**Ezio**


	6. Responding to Reviews 2 (NOT A CHAPTER)

**Okie-dokie. I just checked my email for updates on my story, and I cracked up. Either people go all fan girls and go, "WHEEW, it's A TOBUSCUS REFRENCE! AWW YEAH." And other people are like, "… Er…" Anyways, I'm just going to respond to some of these reviews. Yay :D**

shiningwaves: Tobuscus is on YouTube. And he's probably the funniest person. Ever. Look him up. I swear, you're life will change for the better :D Aside from that, thanks for the review, amico (friend.). LURV YOU.

117isme: Yep, I'm proud to say that I've seen all the Tobuscus videos that there are to see. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, it means a lot that you're continuing on reading it.

spider-man fan: *sucks in a large breath* I nearly peed my pants every single time I watched one of his Slender videos, I've memorized almost all his literal trailers (Assassin's Creed Brotherhood, Revelations, and Darksiders 2 for the win), as well as his songs like The Sideburns Song, Nugget in a Biscuit, etcetera. Your fangirlness is excused, I'm as crazy as you.

FangAltair: Hey gurl, whatchyu doin'? Thanks for the positive review. Gimme gimme. :3 Yes, because I hate Dylan with a burning passion that rivals my hate for a certain redneck, I may need a violent idea from you. Or more than just one. You never know. DAMMI IL SANGUE.

: I'm glad you're enjoying it. It means a ton. And yes, a cold decided to float through my ear like a wrackspurt and then travel through my whole body, infesting me with a non-fatal disease. O_O Pegasi. Pegasus. I wish I was a pegasi as well. One day, we will traverse the clouds in search of a way to become one. Sound good? Yes, indeed.

**That does it for now. And that was, like, 5 reviews within a few hours of a new chapter. Come here, group hug. *strangles my computer and iPod into a hug with you all* Pistachios for everyone! Get crackin'. POST IN THE COMMENTS HOW YOU CRACK ****_YOUR_**** PISTACHIOS :D Kidding. Only if you want to. I'm gonna go find some wonderful pistachios now.**

** Benediciil tuo volto e ottenere cracking, **

**Ezio**


	7. A Club, Chocolate, and Raging Rhinos?

**My gosh, you all are fantastic :D The reviews keep making my iPod ring, and I rush to type in my password to see what it is :D I disabled my iPod at one point because I typed too fast in my eagerness, and kept typing my passcode wrong. Typical Ezio, eh? Indeed. Muahaha, today at my soccer game, the other team had a beached whale as a keeper. :3 Joyous day. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say that I don't own Maximum Ride or Carnival Cruise lines? No, I don't? Well, I kinda already did .**

Chapter 5, Max's POV:

I yawned quietly, waking up. My first intelligent thought of the day was: _Where the hell am I?_ Sitting up, I shook my head to clear it. _Right. Vacation._ That's where I was. Silently getting out of bed, I walked to the balcony. I gingerly eased the balcony doors open to not wake up mum or Ella. The skies were still a dark, ominous grey color. I made a mental note to check the weather screen down on the lobby floor when I went to get breakfast. In my not so expert opinion, I believe that it'll thunder later. I leaned against the railings, laughing quietly as the wind whipped my hair around my face, and I stared into the ocean. It seemed the only happy thing outside were the dolphins that jumped from the water's surface, creating an awesome display of water droplets before diving back down under. _I could get used to this before these three weeks are over. Maybe this vacation won't be so bad._ I heard the doors slide open behind me.

"M-morning, Ma-xx," Ella yawned lamely.

"Morning, Ella," I replied, laughing quietly again and smoothing back her hair.

"Hey, Max? There's a club opening up tonight for teenagers anywhere from 15 to 19 years old tonight. All your friends are going, I checked with Nudge before the movie last night. Will you go?" She pulled her bambi eyes. Oh no. "Pleeeasse?"

"Ella, a club isn't my scene…"

Her bambi eyes were now full speed ahead. She had me, and she knew it.

"Fine," I said shortly. "Just this once."

"YAY! OMG, NUDGE WILL BE SOO EXCITED! WE CAN DO YOUR MAKEUP AND EVERY-MPPFFHH!" I clapped a hand over Ella's mouth.

"Chill, Ella. People are still sleeping!" I yell-whispered.

"Oops?"

I snorted, and heard mum rousing from her sleep inside. "C'mon. I'm starving for breakfast." Ella nodded, and with one last look at the mysterious skies, slipped back inside room 856.

"Morning, girls," my mum said sleepily, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Morning, mum!" Ella and I replied cheerfully, while I pulled on lounge pants. I had fallen asleep last night before I had time to change. I searched (well, more like tore apart the bed) the sheets of the bed for the key card. Once I found it, I slipped it into the loose bottom of my shoe. That tear came in handy for holding small things when you don't have a pocket. What can I say?

"Can we go to breakfast already?" I said irritably.

"What will you do if we don't?" Ella questioned.

My stomach growled loudly. "A dinosaur will erupt from my stomach and eat you."

"Oh, god. C'MON, MUM. Breakfast time!" Ella giggled nervously, booking it outside the room, mum right at her heels. I grinned in satisfaction, and skipped happily after them. The elevator ride was quick, my stomach growling loudly. I can't always control the 'dinosaur' within me. Chill, people. Or it will come after you.

The breakfast on the ship was a 'Seat and Pick Yourself' buffet. Excellent. Mum draped her jacket over the back of a chair, marking a table near a window as ours. Hungrily eyeing the steaming food, I rushed forward. I accidentally made someone drop their plate, and it broke. Oh well. Life doesn't always go your way, right? I grabbed the biggest place available, and piled on stacks of eggs, bacon, and sausage. Protein all the way!

"Wow, Max. Much more and you'll be a whale," said a familiar voice.

I jumped, surprised for two reasons. First, because I wasn't expecting Fang to sneak up on me. Secondly, because people usually find themselves unable to sneak up on me. "Geez, Fang! Way to give me a near heart attack."

"You're welcome," he replied casually, filling up his plate with food similar to mine.

"Haha," I said mockingly. "Catch up with you later, Princess!" I called over my shoulder as I skipped over to my table. I could feel his eyes glaring at me for the nickname Princess. What? He knows he likes that name. He just needs some time to get used to it.

Ella was already back at the table, and pushed towards me a plate of fruit. She knew me too well; no way would I ever get a plate of fruit on my own accord. I grumbled irritably, and plowed into my plate of protein. Within just a few minutes, it was all in my belly. I guess the dinosaur was contained of its dire hunger for now.

"Max," mum said as I stood up to leave.

"Ugh." I made the most unattractive gagging noise I could make before sitting back down, slowly making my way through the assortment of the vibrantly colored fruit. All though, the kiwi wasn't half as bad as I expected. In fact, I actually quite liked it. "Am I good now?" I asked mum grumpily.

"Very well," mum said, in a satisfied tone. Ella quickly shoveled the last slice of apple into my mouth. I spit it back down onto her plate and skipped off, hearing Ella and mum groan in disapproval behind me. _Serves them right! _

"So, what's on the schedule for today?" I asked casually as I saw Fang's dark figure slide inside the elevator I was inside.

"Probably snacking endlessly at the chocolate buffet that's going on today. And then the club tonight," Fang answered in a unexcited tone.

I laughed. "You're dreading tonight as much as I am." The elevator doors slid open, and Fang and I stepped out just in time to be almost knocked to the ground as a stampede of 3 rhinoceros thundered towards us.

…Kidding. In reality, Gazzy, Iggy, Ella, and Nudge were running towards us. How did Ella find them so quickly? Ella's a real mystery.

"MAAAXX!" squealed Nudge happily. "OMG, I LOVE YOUR LOUNGE PANTS!" I face palmed, looking down to see what pair I was wearing. They were leopard print, and had a dark brown background. "Animal prints are sooo in, but I bet you knew that. All the top designers are including them in new lines of clothing and stuff. It's really interesting! My slippers have zebra stripes." She wiggled her slippered feet to make her point more valid. "I have other slippers that I brought with me, they're all pink and sparkly and uber soft and fuzzy, and I was going to brinmmphphh!" My hand was clamped down over Nudge's mouth. Nudge giggled silently.

"So, where to?" Ella asked curiously.

"Chocolate buffet? It's on the 12th floor." Fang suggested. At the word 'chocolate,' Iggy and Gazzy were taking the stairs three at a time, cackling wildly, and earning themselves agitated looks from an elderly couple. The rest of us agreed with the buffet, so we jogged up the staircases after the two crazy kids. We reached the twelfth floor, and sprinted towards the hallway with a sign and arrow that went to the left, marked 'Chocolate Galore.' I snorted as I saw the buffet, and then fell silent. 'Galore' was a huge understatement. Nudge and Ella ranted about all the colors there were (Yes, colors. Far more than brown and white chocolate. Pink, blue-you name it.) I licked my lips, and frowned at the large line. Looks like I'll have to work some of my 'magic.'

**So, there's chapter 5! Maybe 4 or 5 reviews? Please? It would mean a lot to me if you took your time to even just write two or three sentences. If you had time to read this, surely you have a bit more time to type in a quick review? :D Chapter 6 will hopefully be posted writing two or three days. Anyways, Dylan will be introduced (and quickly disposed of for the most part) within the next chapter or two; whichever one holds the events of the flock at the club. *waggles eyebrows creepily* Enjoy your day. Come back soon, maybe? I'm watching Mostly Ghostly on Disney Channel right now. O_O Talk about weird (and bad) acting. I'm going to go 'enjoy' the rest of my movie. TA TA FOR NOW :D**

**A presto,**

**Ezio **


	8. Chocolate Finally, and Swimming in Rain

**Good lord :D I checked my email at around 9:30 last night, and there were 13 emails, all saying [New Review], or new follow or favorite. Every word of your reviews made me smile! The feedback is all very positive, and it's extremely encouraging and motivating to see them. Also, I have more than 1,000 views on my story already! *muscle spasm* YOU ARE THE BEST, M'DEAR FELLOW FAN FICTIONERS. Fictioners. Is that even a word? If it wasn't before, it is now :3 We should all make a dictionary of awesome words we could up with :D We'd freakin' be billionaires together. Diggity. Anywho, I'm posting at 9:30 this morning because I woke up today and felt really dizzy . Gahh. So I'm staying home from school today. I don't like staying home from school, because you miss all the work and then you have to make it up. You know what I mean? I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: Really? *exasperated sigh* I don't own a series about winged mutants, or a cruise line for all ages. It's sad, I know. (Ermergerd, my dog is making zebra noises in his sleep. Is that bad?)**

Chapter 6, Max's POV:

My magic? Yes, it's actually quite simple. My magic is shoving people out of my way and/or being extremely violent. I'm stronger than you think a girl would be. Prejudice people. Anyways, the line for the chocolate was literally like, 100 people. Technically speaking, it wasn't really a line. It was really just a mass of people who were _gently _shoving people around a little to try and get some chocolate. Fang and I made eye contact, and we nodded. Great minds think alike, dear reader. Ella and Nudge were already in the mass of people, avoiding hands covered in chocolate and trying to make their way farther in. As if pulled in by a force at the exact same moment, Fang and I rushed forward side by side, and damn, did we make some progress.

"Oi!" shouted a man who nearly fell, and slammed his head against someone else's.

"Oops!" I yelled, rolling my eyes. Fang chuckled. We slowed down, and using my arms, I shoved people back by their shoulders, making them turn towards us and making themselves narrower, and our path wider. Put that in slow motion, and Fang and I would look bad-ass. But then again, we already do. _That's about right_, I thought as people started irritably muttering and crowding back around the tables and counters covered in chocolate.

"Well done!" said Gazzy, appearing behind Fang and I, chocolate covering his face. He must be back for seconds.

"A spiffing job well done," Iggy said in a terrible British accent.

"Why thank you, good sirs!" I said, laughing and grabbing a plate. Fang merely chuckled. Ella and Nudge finally found us, and Nudge went on a rant on how awesome Fang and I looked by parting the crowd, and Ella commenting on how all the people looked hilarious they were pissed at us for shoving them. The rest of them grabbed huge plates, and moved with some difficulty to the different tables. Minutes later, we all emerged from the crowd. "People check?" Fang asked.

"SIR YES SIR." yelled Iggy and Gazzy, straightening up and saluting Fang.

"OMG, yes! They have so much choc-" started Ella and Nudge.

"Got it, Nudge and Ella. We know," I said with a grin. "Yep," I added to answer Fang.

I took a minute to look at everyone's plates. Iggy and Gazzy each had plates with matching chocolates that were warm colors, like fire. Pyro alert! They also had milk chocolate with what looked like an caramel filling. Yum! Nudge and Ella had the girly colored chocolate, light pink and purple. They also had caramel filled chocolate, and white chocolate with what I think was an orange crème filling. Huh. Fang had a plate will all sorts of dark chocolate with a few pieces that had caramel drizzled over it. As for my own plate, I had milk chocolate mostly. Some caramel filled, but mostly raspberry filling. If you haven't tried that, try it. It's like heaven in a square of epic chocolate.

"I guess caramel suits all of our fancies," I commented casually as the 6 of us trudged back downstairs to the eighth floor.

"Mmmphh," Iggy groaned through a mouthful-sorry, faceful-of chocolate. We all stopped outside of Fang's room.

"Wow. We're all already done," said Gazzy. "This is why America is the second fattest country out there. Or are we the first?"

"Thanks, Gazzy. Now I feel _really _fit," I said sarcastically.

"We could go swimming in the rain," Ella suggested excitedly.

"ZOMG, Ella! We so should! It's so much fun, because the water gets warm when the air's cold," Nudge said.

"Woah. Two things. How did you know that? And how did you only say that much?" Gazzy said in awe. Nudge giggled. "But I'm in for swimming. How 'bout you guys?" Everyone, even I, nodded.

"Meet in 10?" Iggy asked.

"Yup," I said. Ella started whispering in my ear, describing the swim suit she wanted me to wear. It didn't sound skimpy, so I nodded. "Fine."

Fang POV:

Swimming. In rain? Nudge would pay. And so would everyone else, especially Max. I haven't forgotten when she pushed me into the pool yesterday. I changed into a pair of black swimming shorts with a white and grey skull on the side pocket. I grabbed my-you guessed it-black towel. I hear Ella yipping in the room next to me.

"Max, please keep it on. Your other bathing suit is so boring!"

"Ella," Max groaned.

I chuckled. Max was so stubborn, but I guess Ella had some trick, because Max muttered something that sounded like "Fine" and said nothing else. I shook my head, and snapped open the door, and stepped into the hallway. Moments later, Max and Ella appeared. Ella was wearing a pink bikini with white flowers. God knows what kind of flower. Not me. Max was wearing a simple black bikini, with a silver black circle connecting the top halfway. Okay, chill. I'm not checking either of them out. If I didn't describe their bathing suits, I'd feel like a crappy author. You're welcome. Without a word, the three of us set off quickly to the 12th floor. I think it's called the Promenade Deck, I'm not sure. None of us talked, but it was a comfortable silence. We heard Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge from an elevator. They're the loud bunch, huh?

"C'mon!" Iggy yelled, sprinting towards the automatic doors. Unfortunate for him, the doors didn't open quite fast enough. He smacked into the glass and stumbled backwards. He glared at all of us as we laughed. Max quickly turned her laugh into a cough.

"Sorry. I think I'm getting a cold," Max coughed out, shaking in silent laughter.

"Oh, sure," Iggy huffed angrily. Drama queen. The doors squeakily slid open, and we all ran outside much to Iggy's envy. He hobbled after us, rubbing his forehead. We snapped up an umbrella, and placed our towels on a relatively dry table. Before anyone could do anything, I pushed in 4 of them. Who was the fifth? Max. I scooped her up, and threw her into the pool. She didn't yell or anything, just smirked at me as she went under the water's surface with a look that said: _Game on._

**Success! I think this was my favorite chapter to write so far :3 Maybe because it's kind of raining outside currently, so I could relate to this more? I durnur. Anyways, review. I'm not even going to give a limit. Just review? Anyways, if you read the top of this chapter, I mentioned a dictionary that we should make of words we all created. If you have one of your own, post in the comments! :D I'll make a chapter later on that isn't really a chapter, I'll just post some awesome words that people came up with. That'll be in a few more chapters so we can get a lot to make a page worth, if not more.**

**I'm not even kidding. This is going to go down. **

**A presto,**

**Ezio. **


	9. Revenge and A Crazy New Look

**My god, you guys are fantastic :3 I tried playing a game on my iPod, but I heard like, 50 million rings signaling that I had emails. Emails alerting that I had new reviews and what not are crowding (in a good way) my inbox. To be honest, emails have never been more enjoyable :D Teehee. Anywho, remember to keep reviewing with words you guys have come up with. And about the story, too. Dur. Thank you all for sticking with this story!**

**Disclaimer: It's torture to day I don't own MR of Carnival Cruise Lines.**

Chapter 7, Max's POV: The water surrounded me with its surprisingly warm temperature. I kicked powerfully with my legs, and broke the surface again, looking at Fang. He was crouched over the edge, laughing his ass off. In other words, he was laughing too hard that he didn't notice me slip out of the water and sneak up behind him.

"Hey, Fang?" I said in the best imitation of Nudge's voice that I could.

"Yes, Nudg- Oh God." Fang said as he turned around to face me. His face was calm as always, but it was somehow clear that he was a little freaked out. Kicking out Fang's legs from under him, I took his moment of off balance to shove him into the pool.

"Go Max!" Ella and Nudge squealed.

Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang were all huddled in a circle within the shallow end of the pool, muttering in low tones, probably planning how to get me back. Ella and Nudge swam gracefully over to me as they saw me signaling for them.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked quietly, arching an eyebrow. They nodded.

"I'll get Iggy, Nudge can get Gazzy, and Max," Ella said in barely louder than a whisper, "can get Fang." We all smiled evilly. _I'm surprised that Nudge is in on this, _I thought. _It doesn't seem like her type of thing. _I shrugged, and the three of us slipped into the pool so silently, that the boys didn't even spot us. They were still murmuring in low tones. I opened my eyes underwater, watching Ella and Nudge circle around to get behind their targets. I grinned, and quickly swam towards Fang.

"Now!" I yelled as best I could from underwater. I leaped up, grabbing around Fang's shoulders and dragging him under. Ella dead legged Iggy's legs from under the water and make him wobble, and she took the opportunity to drag him under. I taught her well, huh? By the time Nudge had a plan, she and Gazzy had gotten into a full out wrestle, and were shoving each other as best as they could with looks of pure determination. While Fang was still reviving from my attack, I shoved Gazzy down. Suddenly, something slammed into me and I heard a dark chuckle. I leaned forward from impact, but managed an unsteady spin, and grabbed Fang's outstretched arm. AT the same time, he shoved my shoulder, causing us to both get submerged into the water while laughing. I got back up, and coughed out water that got into my mouth. Eew. Who knows what's in this water? Nudge and Ella were splashing Iggy and Gazzy, and darted out of their way as they aimed to take them. They weren't very offensive, but their speed made up for it. After another solid 15 minutes of this, we were all out of breath.

"What time is it?" Iggy pondered.

"Probably around 4:30," Fang replied.

"Already?" Gazzy yelled.

"Yep," Fang said.

Time passed by really quickly. "The club starts at 7:30. So, Max, I'll meet at your room at 5:30," Nudge said casually. "So, we should go and get some food from the buffet now."

"2 hours to get ready? That's really not needed."

"Oh yes it is, Max!" Ella trilled.

We all clambered out of the pool, and wrapped our thankfully still dry towels around us. We booked it inside, the rain showing no mercy. Running to the buffet, we stacked our plates with food, and went to our respectable rooms. Ella quickly ate the small amount of food she had, and dug through her suitcase. I scarfed down some steak and mashed potatoes, and then paced back and forth. I pulled out my guitar, and walked out onto the balcony. Sitting down, I strummed a random chord. (**A/N: Ever heard the song Florence Tarantella? It's from Assassin's Creed, search it on YouTube. It's beautiful :3**) Picking up the pace of the notes, I somehow started playing a song from Assassin's Creed without really meaning to. By the time I was done playing guitar for now, a half an hour seemed to have passed. My fingers ached and pounded as blood rushed back to the tips.

I walked back into the room and put the guitar away, only to be shoved into a chair by Nudge.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"When I got here," Nudge replied, starting to curl my hair with utter focus.

"Hey, I never agreed to a makeov-" I started, but Ella shushed me, and her face suddenly appeared a foot from mine, applying a silvery colored mascara onto my eyelashes. I hissed, and wiggled in my chair to escape. The curling iron almost came in contact with my skin, and I slid back.

"If you want a burned scalp, you can by all means try and escape," Nudge said in satisfied tone. I groaned in defeat; she was right. Ella moved, and returned into my line of sight with metallic grey eye shadow in one hand, and the tray of other colors in the opposite.

"Eyes shut," she demanded irritably. My eyes snapped shut, and with feather-light strokes, she applied the eye shadow to both eyes. The heat near my head gradually faded, and I flinched the coldness of hairspray infested my hair. I'd rather have mice nest in my hair than this!

"ZOMG, MAX! You look so pretty! Not that you didn't before, but you look…" Nudge gaped, at a loss for words.

"Hot?" Ella squealed, giggling. I groaned as I saw her again, holding a tight dark silver dress with a silky, light material that flowed from the back, and a one shoulder strap.

"No way," I yelled from the bathroom as I looked at myself in the dress. I really didn't have an issue with it, but then again, the top was a little, ehm, revealing. Nudge flung the door open, and seemed too stunned to speak. I heard someone knock on the door.

"Let's go already!" Iggy's voice yelled from outside.

Ella and Nudge dragged me outside the bathroom once putting down the makeup they were using for themselves. Ella was wearing a strapless, silky purple dress with an intricate diamond pattern sewn on as a kind of belt. Nudge was wearing a dress almost identical to Ella's, only it was a little shorted, and it was pink with pink gems instead of fake diamonds. They both looked stunning, and ready to go to a wedding. Not a club, a wedding. I facepalmed, and was dragged outside the room to see the stunned looks on the boys faces. Oh god.

**Next chapter, prepare yourself for Dylan. And for his doom. :D As always, Max and Fang will be a fighting duo. I just love those scenes with disguised Fax when they're fighting alongside one another. Don't you? Anyways, please review! Maybe 5 reviews, at least! Well, I'm off to watch Jessie, and to finish up my Ezio costume planning. I'm going to King Richard's Faire tomorrow. LARPING. *screeches annoyingly in a unformal goodbye***

**A presto,**

**Ezio**


	10. The Not So Awesome Club

**Hello once again, audience! When we left off, Dylan was about to pretty much ask for a death wish. And then I was left reading a rather long review with many of the word 'please' in it. It was beautiful :D To answer VampiresExplodeInight: Yusyus, Ezio is the rather sexy assassin from Assassin's Creed. I'm glad you knew! Every single review I read makes me happier and happier, and I can't say in words how much it means to read such positive feedback. But, please remember that if there's something you don't like in the story or something I did wrong, tell me! FanFiction is an amazing opportunity for people to share and improve writing talents. Constructive criticism is appreciated, believe it or not :D I take every chance I get to improve, and take every word to heart. Love you all, in a non-stalkerish-creepy way. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to say. It makes my eyes brim with tears of sorrow to know that I don't own such wonderful things, except for this fan fiction story. *sniffles fade into the darkness as I shuffle away***

Chapter 8, Fang's POV:

I don't see why girls dress up for any sort of public event. I really don't. Do you? If you're a girl, I beg of you to please tell me why it's a dire (**A/N: THANK YOU ELA TEACHER :D Dire=vocabulary word. Gosh, do I feel smart.**) need to always look good. I changed out of my swimsuit into a pair of, you guessed it, black jeans and a dark grey button up shirt with black converse. I figured Max would be about as fancy as I was tonight. However, when I heard Max dreadfully groan from next door, I figured she would be forced to be schmancier than normal. Sucks to be her tonight. I shook my hair a little, annoyed by how neat it looked. Nudge and Ella squealed from next door, and I figured they were ready. I walked out of my room with a key card, and was greeted by Iggy and Gazzy. Iggy was wearing regular jeans and a red button up shirt, Gazzy matching but with a blue shirt.

They knocked on Max's door, and the door was flung open. I think my mouth dropped open in shock for a moment before I closed it. Max was beautiful, naturally. No, thank you very much, I am not hitting on her. Perverts. Is it wrong to say that someone is pretty? No, it isn't. She was stunning. I think the color silver suited her.

"Aww, how cute!" Max cooed, looking at Iggy and Gazzy. "You two are matching!"

"Aww, how cute!" Iggy said, copying Max. "Ella and Nudge are nearly matching!"

I rolled my eyes. "Ready?"

"Yes!" squealed Ella and Nudge simultaneously.

"Indeed," said Iggy and Gazzy.

"Nope," said Max in the flattest, most depressed tone that one could talk in.

"Good," I said with a smirk. We went down to the fifth floor, and walked slowly as possible towards the club, working out any pent up nerves. Max ominously cracked her knuckles, still looking fierce despite her fancy attire.

Max POV:

Stepping into the club, my head immediately started pounding from the volume of the music. Oh, joyous day. Er, night, I guess. My dress promptly started to annoy me, and I had the sudden urge to take a knife and rip the flowy part off of the back. The only thing stopping me was the fact that no knife was around. Damn it. Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, and Iggy blended in with the dancing crowd, socially flitting from person to person, being amiable and creating a smooth conversation. Despite the somewhat dark lighting, I could see Ella blush as she talked to a boy. Fang remained next to me. Good man.

"God. This is Hell on earth," I said irritably.

Fang chuckled. "I can only agree so much." Nudge suddenly appeared behind us with Iggy, and the two of them shoved Fang and me into the crowd. I bumped into someone, and looked up. It was a male, with blonde hair and interesting blue colored eyes. His features were flawless, but due to the fact that at least five girls were grinding against him and he wasn't resisting, I didn't like him. He looked down with a smirk, licking his lips.

"Hello, pretty. Come to join my own little party?" he said in a perverted tone.

"You wish," I snorted.

He grabbed my waist, pulling me against him. "I do indeed wish that. And when I wish for something, I get it."

I struggled against his grip as he led me away from the big crowd of people, but he had a firm hold. His pathetic girlfriends hurried after us. He leaned down, and I finally yanked my arm free. "What the hell?" I screeched, burning up angrily. My hands clenched into fists. His breath washed over me; it was mingled with the fresh smell of alcohol. It was then I realized he was sliding his hands over my body, and his face was inches from mine, eyes smoldering with a look of ecstasy and crazed lust. I landed a well aimed blow to his face. He stumbled back, and moaned as if I'd kissed him. What the hell was his issue? He swung back at me drunkenly, and clipped my side.

"Max?" Fang yelled from across the club. Daring a glance behind me, I saw him shoving through the crowd, eyes glinting in anger. He moved towards me and licked his lips hungrily again, and I ducked his punch, and popped up again, slamming my knee into the place where the sun doesn't shine. He yelled in pain.

"You bitch," he snarled. "You're coming with me." Somehow he got another hold on my arms, and I couldn't get away this time. Suddenly, Fang's dark figure slammed into the pervert, and he released me. Immediately, Fang feinted to the right as Dylan (I assumed that was his name, his bitchy girl friends were all whimpering that name) swung out his fist. Shoving Dylan into the wall, Fang grabbed my arm, and led me from the club, his face calm and angry all at once.

When we were a fair distance from the club, we stopped, sitting down at tables set up near the sushi bar.

"Thank you," I said quietly. My voice cracked a little.

Fang looked at me quietly, his gaze furious. "Bastard," he muttered. "Are you alright?"

Huh. So Fang _did_ have some emotions. "Fine," I replied bitterly. His hand came up to my face, gently tracing an area around my eye. I managed a not completely false grin. "Black eye?"

He chuckled, withdrawing his hand. "Probably," he said calmly. I heard the footsteps of several running people behind me, and I scowled. If it was Dylan, I swear he would pa-

"Max! Are you okay?" Ella asked, eyes brimmed with tears. She ran over to me ang hugged me tightly.

"Hey, don't cry," I said, my face probably burning red from the attention of the others.

"This is all my fault, I shouldn't have made you come," Ella sobbed, going on and on.

"It's no ones fault," I stated matter-of-factly, feeling my strength increase again.

Iggy and Gazzy said nothing, and Nudge hugged Ella who was now done soaking my shoulder with tears.

"C'mon," Gazzy finally said. "We should go before that punk finds Max again."

Nodding, Fang and I stood up. I now realized that my leg hurt. Like, a lot. My face contorted into a grimace for a second before returning to my determinded look. Fang saw it, though. He looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing," I mouthed to him. He looked at me hesitantly, but nodded. He knew I was strong enough, for now. Honestly, Dylan didn't effect me too much, I think. I'm not crying or defeated. Or, maybe I'm just too stubborn to see it. I don't know.

"Where do you think your going, babe?" called a voice that I didn't want to hear. Dylan.

Without looking behind me, I kicked off my shoes (which were heels, if I didn't mention it) and calmly stood where I was. Just as I felt Dylan's presence behind me, I thrust my elbow back, and spun around, landing several strong blows to Dylan's shoulders, chest, and arms.

"Miss, hold it right there!" Crap. I hadn't thought about security.

I ran fast as my feet could take me. Mind you, that's very fast. Fang was right next to me, laughing. "This is your scene, Max."

**I DONE DID IT :D I love fighting scenes. There will probably be more to come. Also, there's your first tiny little bit of Fax. But not too much. THINGS SHALLN'T BE RUSHED. Anyways, please review :3 And, tell me if you want more POV from Fang, or from another character! Again, looking for around 5 or 6 reviews. Not too much to ask. Keep your eyes peeled. I'll probably post at least one more chapter over the long weekend. Happy no school days!**

**Per sempre grato delle vostre recensioni (Forever grateful of your reviews),**

**Ezio**


	11. An Epic Escape and A New Place

**So sorry that it's taken me a while to update D: School has been pressuring, and it was a busy long weekend. I'm trying my best to keep us all happy as can be. Does anyone watch Once Upon A Time on ABCFamily? It's friggin' amazing :D I love it. Anywho, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, but it looks like you are. And for those of you who are worried, I do plan for Dylan to come back and only get more beaten up :D WE'RE ALL GOOD, NO WORRIES. I'll keep you sane.**

**Disclaimer: à O: WOAH. I just accidentally discovered how to make an arrow on Microsoft Word. Wicked… Anyways. You need help if you don't know that I don't own MR or Carnival. Gee.**

Chapter 9, Max's POV:

I didn't even feel panicked by the fact that the security guards of the cruise ship were on my tail. But I am slightly concerned that Fang is laughing his ass of as he runs next to me… in other words, he was showing emotion. What a change. Quickly using a burst of speed, I ran to the door of my room after lightly and effortlessly hopping up the stairs. Ramming open to door of my room after sliding the ever so useful key in, I closed it just as Fang slid into the room beside me.

"Any ideas?" Fang asked. "We're kinda trapped."

"I have one idea. But it's completely mental," I said with a smirk. I stalked over to the balcony and opened the doors. "Where is Iggy's room?"

"18 rooms down from here," Fang answered, catching onto my idea.

"Excellent," I said. I jumped up onto the balcony railing, and hopped the 3 feet over onto the next balcony, which belonged to Fang's room. Without hesitation, he followed me with as much ease as this was for me. We steadily made out way from balcony to balcony, lucky enough to not have anyone out on theirs.

"This one's it," Fang said from behind me.

"'Kay," I said happily, and jumped down onto Iggy's balcony. Fang landed beside me, chuckling.

"You're crazy," he muttered.

"Yeah, she is. But, that was the most epic thing I've ever seen!" Gazzy yelled, appearing at the balcony doors with Iggy, Nudge, and Ella behind me, grinning widely. He stepped aside, allowing me and Fang to go into the room's warm interior. Guess Gazzy has a mind similar to mine, huh? I grinned. Nudge and Ella retreated to a corner, leafing through the pages of a magazine. Iggy walked over to me, tossing me a root beer.

"Thanks, bro," I said with a laugh, shoving him with my shoulder.

"Hey! That hurt!" Iggy whined mockingly, unable to hold in a bark of laughter afterwards. Fang had gotten himself a coke, and Gazzy had a sprite. Iggy, like me, had a root beer.

"So, what about that kid?" Gazzy said angrily, his face contorting into a dark look.

"He needs more beating up," Fang said. I agree with him.

"Downright bastard," Iggy said in agreement.

"I have no issue with hurting him," I hiccupped. "We can try and find him tomorrow, I guess."

We heard the thundering steps of what we assumed were the security guards roll down the hallway. Looking at each other for a moment, we all started bursting into laughter, with the exception of Fangles.

My stomach growled. "Anyone up for more chocolate from the buffet?" I asked hopefully.

"Hell yah we are!" said Igy and Gazzy at once. Fang nodded his agreement, smirking.

"We're gonna go to Nudge's room," Ella said. "Is that okay?" I nodded, and she and Nudge ran out of the room, squealing. The four of us who remained ran out of the room after them, and then up the staircases to the top floor.

"Awww," Gazzy moaned. "No chocolate's left!"

"Damnit," I snarled. What? I want my chocolate. You can't blame me. Reluctantly, we all turned in the same moment. I bumped into a picture frame that held a painting of an apple and grapes, making it fall to the ground. "Oops," I said with a grin, as the other three snorted at my clumsiness.

"Wait," Fang said suddenly.

"What is that?" Gazzy and Iggy asked in wonder.

"What the hell are you all talking abou-? Oh. Woah…" I said. There was a small passageway that was concealed beneath the painting. "I wonder where it leads?"

"No time to wonder. Might as well find out!" Iggy said excitedly, running down the hidden passage. Fang, Gazzy and I followed him after hanging back up the painting to keep this hidden. The passageway was brightened by simple lights that were on the ceiling, and it had ruby colored carpets and shiny stone walls. Quite fancy for some hidden place.

"Quick, here!" Iggy hissed, sliding into a dead end that sprouted from the main hall. Urgently, we followed him, squeezing into the tight space. I was sandwiched between Fang and Gazzy. Awkward! We heard footsteps, and clattering dishes as someone walked past. After a minute, we all stumbled out of our hiding spot.

"I can breathe again!" Gazzy said triumphantly.

"Hey, we aren't that fat!" I said, crossing my arms in a stubborn sort of way. Fang rolled his eyes, pushing us along after Iggy. His hand seemed to linger on my back before dropping to the side. _Weird. _We continued along the passage, and I swear, we were making no progress. "I feel like we aren't getting anywhere," I whisper yelled.

"Same here," Fang murmured.

"Just keep going! There has to be something," Iggy said stubbornly.

"He's right," Gazzy said loyally. I facepalmed, and smacked Gazzy upside the head.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"Be a man for once," Fang said, chuckling.

"I am a man, thank you very much!" Gazzy said irritably.

"Shut it, will you?" Iggy snapped. "I sense something ahead. Stay quiet," he muttered.

"Becoming quiet," I said helpfully. Iggy glared at me, which was about as scary as a puppy's glare. "Ha ha, very creepy, Iggy."

"I know," he said sarcastically.

"Hear that?" Gazzy said.

"Hear what?" I said, walking forward at a brisker pace. The lights seemed to be dimming.

"Where are you?" Iggy said out loud.

"Where's who?" Fang asked.

"You, Max, and Gazzy," Iggy hissed.

"Right here," I said, sniggering.

"Where?" Iggy asked again.

"Here!" Gazzy yelled.

"Oh," Iggy said.

"Took you long enough," Fang commented. I laughed, and walked forward, bumping into someone who I assumed was Fang. "I found Fang's exact location," I said irritably, backing up.

"Really? What's his longitude?" Gazzy asked in his smart ass tone.

"Shut up!" Iggy and I snapped.

"Got it," said Gazzy. Iggy's footsteps grew slightly fainter as he ran forward.

Moments later, we heard Iggy yell, "JACKPOT!"

**And there we are, dear readers :D Anyone think they know what the passageway led to? Post in the comments :3 Mwahaha. Anyways, please please PLEASE review. Maybe 6 or 7 reviews minimum? I'll do my best to post sooner, I really will. STICK WITH ME, FRIENDS. Remember, anything in a review that is based on the material in my chapter/story helps me improve as an author. A review is like an early birthday present, but free. What's not to love? Anywho, I'm gonna go before I get a headache from too much computer time. Love you all in a non-creepy way!**

**A presto,**

**Ezio**


	12. Finding Heaven and Getting Revenge Again

**:D I love reading all the reviews that I get from you guys so quickly. Even if they're just 6 words. They make my day! Anyways, I'm SUPER glad that this story is getting more popular. Every time someone follows it, that shows on their Bio/Profile, and other people may see it and decide to read it :3 So, if you haven't followed this story but you like it, please follow/favorite it! It does truly keep me motivated, and I want my first story to be a success. One day, there will be a book by me on a table in Barnes and Noble, as a best seller. And all of you will be part of my success :D How great of a reward is that? Sounds pretty spiffy to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. Or Carnival Cruise Lines.**

Chapter 10, Max's POV:

Whenever there's a 'jackpot' for Iggy, you really don't know what to expect. That's really the honest truth. But, hey. Turning that last corner of the passage way, this was a jackpot!

"Ermergerd…" said Gazzy. His mouth formed the perfect "O" shape, in awe.

"Not a bad find," Fang said with his signature chuckle.

"Wicked," I stated.

In front of us was a buffet with perfectly untouched food. Anywhere from apricots to… damn. What's a food that starts with Z? Whatever, you get my idea. There was a sign facing away from us, towards what looked like a massive kitchen.

"D'you think this the kitchen where the food is made before it's served..?" Gazzy asked aloud.

"Yep," said Fang.

"This. Is. Awesome!" Iggy yelled, doing an epic fist air pump hand thing. "We can get food before anyone else!"

"You're welcome for knocking that picture down," I said, grabbing a plate from just inside the kitchen. Everyone else followed my lead, and we all stacked our plates with food. I, being me, piled on some carne asada (steak marinated in lime and salt), mashed potatoes, and then grabbed a separate plate to load up on some chocolate chip cookies and a scoop of moose tracks ice cream.

"This is like heaven in a creepy passageway," Gazzy mumbles through a mouthful of food.

"That's actually exactly what it is," I corrected.

As if our minds were connected, we all turned around, walking back down the passageway and stuffing our faces with food at the same time. I looked at Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy's plates. They all were similar to mine. Fang seemed to be doing the same thing as me, and observed, "I think it is steak night for dinner tonight." I nodded in agreement. Fang slipped ahead of the group, and I followed right behind him. He peeked out from the picture.

"We're clear," he said after a minute. Controlling our laughter of success, the four of us ran out of the passageway and back to our rooms.

"Can we go back tomorrow?" Gazzy and Iggy yelled as we ran down a flight of stairs.

"How about later, in like, a few hours?" I yelled back, glaring at people who gave us annoyed looks. "They have midnight buffets for dessert and stuff!"

"Bingo!" Fang said with a smirk.

"Did Fang just yell?" Iggy asked.

"Woah!" Gazzy said.

"He's growing up on us!" I replied, laughing. Seconds later, we arrived at our rooms. Fang has that ominous look on his face, and before I could do anything, he charged at me, scooping me up over his shoulder. "Let me down, Fang!" I yelled, right in his ear. He didn't even flinch! What the hell? I pounded, with my fists of steel, on his back. He grunted in surprise at that, and I used that to twist out of his grip, and land neatly on my two legs on the floor. "Love you too," I said jokingly.

"Aww, you little lovebirds," Iggy and Gazzy said in sickly sweet voices. Fang and I looked at each other with identical faces with murderous and evil looks. Iggy and Gazzy were already booking it down the hallway, and Gazzy actually jumped onto Iggy's back. Iggy cackled, and the two of them disappeared up a flight of staircases. We heard squealing, and then horrified squealing. Figures. They probably found Nudge and Ella and told them about our anger.

"I have an idea," I said casually. Revenge is something that naturally comes to me without too much effort. If it was a class in school, I'd be getting an A+. I stood up on my tippy toes, and whispered my plan into Fang's ear. He chuckled, and nodded his approval.

"We should go to your room first," he said in a low tone. "A lot of the stuff will be there that we need." After giving him an evil smile and a look of approval, I took out the handy dandy key card of magicalness… Kidding. Of hacking-ness? I don't know. But you get my idea. Once I got into the room, I sent Fang into the bathroom to look for anything that may be useful. He nodded, and I pranced gleefully over to the counter/desk that was cluttered with hair brushes, makeup, curling irons and much more. For me, it was like a counter of hell. Attached to the mirror was a note, written in my mums ever so neat handwriting. It said:

_** Max and Ella,**_

_**I won't be back to the room tonight until early into the morning, so I leave you with the responsibility of going to bed. I love you both! Be good.**_

I grinned. Mum wasn't going to be back until early tomorrow morning! This is all working so excellently for my revenge alongside dearest Fangles. _No promises on being good, mum. _I looked on the backside, wondering if Ella saw it. She did, and her fancy handwriting wrote a response.

_**Okay, Mum! I can't say anything on Max's behalf, but I'm sure she won't see this when I say that she's a little crazy and irresponsible.**_

I snorted. Of course I was going to see it. And of course I'm crazy and irresponsible. I grinned, and took my Gryffindor bag, shoving in some of the materials that I would need.

"Hey, Max?" Fang asked from the bathroom. "Are we all set?"

"I am, are you?"

"Yep," he said, stepping out with a handful of supplies. I snorted. Fang with girly products was just straight up weird. He placed them into my bag, and I threw it under the bed I slept on to hide it.

"We're good." I stated.

We walked back out of the room, just in time to see Iggy and Gazzy creep back into their own rooms with horrified looks. I laughed. Beside me, Fang chuckled. They are so screwed.

**That's a wrap for chapter 10 :D I think what the revenge is is obvious, and a classic, but it's always fun to write :D Anyways, I'm looking for 7, 8, maybe even 9 reviews? You guys are all the best, and I appreciate all of you who take the time to follow, favorite, review and read this FanFiction. I dunno how, but this popped into my head: Yesterday, when I went to Dunkin Donuts, I was determined to become a beached whale and I got 3 donuts and 2 orders of hashbrowns. I got nowhere. *sad face***

**Anywho, a presto!**

**Ezio**


	13. Breakfast and A Competition?

**So. The state of my room: About how it would look if a tornado swept through it several times. Atehtehteh. *awkward laughter here* It's actually in this state because a) I'm being forced to move everything out of it so I can get new carpet and b) There's almost 60. Friggin. Reviews. On. This. Story.**

** GROUP HUG, ALL YOU NUGGETS IN BISCUITS AND BEACHED WHALES. :D**

** Anywho, you guys are the best readers an author could hope for. You're like the J.K. to my Rowling. You know? No? Okay. This just got a whole lot more awkward, huh? Diggity. Enjoy the next epic installment of this –hopefully- awesome story, and review!? **

** Disclaimer: I ain't own MR or Carnival Cruise Lines. *ghetto accent***

Chapter 11, Max's POV:

I checked the clock outside on the green walls of the hallway. 10:30 P.M. Excellent.

"About time?" Fang asked.

"Yep," I said casually. Fang led us over to Gazzy's room, and I peeked through the bottom of the door. The lights were off, and I could hear snoring from inside. It sounded like only Gazzy was there, and perhaps Angel, his little sister.

"He sounds like a beached whale," Fang commented.

I held in a burst of laughter while Fang quietly chuckled, and I entered Gazzy's room.

"Damnit," I cursed. "I can't see a thing."

"Chill," Fang whispered. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and guided me over to where Gazzy was resting. For some reason, I didn't want Fang to move his hand. But he did. Shaking away my thoughts, I first pulled out some foundation that Ella uses. It was a tanned color, opposite of Gazzy's pale skin color. Then, I whipped out some pink and blue eyeshadow, blue mascara, and blush. Fang and I went to work. 10 minutes later, I illuminated Gazzy's face with the screen of my iPod, and nearly (I repeat, NEARLY) peed my pants in laughter. How he looked is… I really don't know. It's too crazy to put into words. Fang did some nice work, and drew a little flower on his foreheard with the blue eye shadow. It looked like a kindergartener's artwork, but that made it all the better.

"Onto Iggy?" I murmered as I pocketed my iPod.

"Yep," Fang replied, popping the 'p.'

We silently escaped Gazzy's room. We're on a roll today, not bumping into any parents. They were all partying, or out at dinner, I guess. We barged precariously into Iggy's room and Fang had to lead me over to where our victim was again with a shake of his head. I snorted. _What an owl._ For Iggy, we used pale white foundation, allowing us to use a bigger pallet of colors. Look at me, with all these shmancy words.

…I know my stuff.

15 minutes later, Iggy's face was a work of art more impressive than the Mona Lisa, I must admit.

"He better not look into the mirror when he wakes up," I said in a tone that was not to be messed with.

"Seeing him at breakfast will be priceless," Fangles agreed with a smirk.

Iggy's face was like a clowns, but more glittery and girly. To top it off, Fang put a pink bow on the top of Iggy's hair. I grinned wickedly, and Fang and I departed.

Fang POV:

Max was certainly an interesting character. One of a kind. After parting ways from our revenge, Max tripped as she entered her room. I snorted, and she flipped me off. "Very funny. Watch your ass," she hissed at me with a smirk.

Looks like someone's on their time of the month.

I went to bed almost immediately after, unable to keep a slight smile off my face at Max's not so PG humor.

Max POV:

"Hnng?" I made a weird noise as Ella woke me up.

"What the hell was that?" Ella asked, laughing.

"Oh, shut up." I rolled out of bed, and landed somewhat steadily. Good enough for 8:30 in the morning, if I do say so myself.

"Dress yourself, Max," my mum said, rather irritated.

"Mkay," I grumbled, figuring that I really did need to change. I slipped into a tight fitting pair of jean shorts that went a bit above my knees, and wore a tank top with a bunch of different video game symbols over it. "How are you guys so awake?"

"We were up since 7:15," Ella said simply. Why the hell do they wake up so early on vacation? Gosh. "And digested breakfast."

I glared at them. "I want my food now," I said irritably, and trudged out of the room, not bothering to put on shoes. I saw the gang of my new friends ahead of me, and I ran to catch up with them.

Iggy and Gazzy had no makeup on. Iggy actually flipped me off.

"Aww, love you too, Iggy," I said cheerfully.

"My middle finger loves you," he said. "It always seems to get a boner when you approach." We all looked at each other, and burst out in laughter.

"EEWWW, IGGY!" Nudge yelled in such a piercing tone that we all covered our ears. "That's sooo gross. You could've just said that they loved Max, and left it there! ZOMG, that's nasty. Know what else is nasty? This girl yesterday was wearing a forest green shirt and pink pants. That does NOT go. And they were by two different designers! She really needs to work on her sense of fashion. But the pink pants were really cool. I have a pair like them, but they have lines of glitter and rhinestones. I think I'll wear them tomorrow! And the shirt will have to be simphhhh!" Gazzy's hand was clamped firmly over Nudge's mouth.

"I think you just saved my life, Gazzy."

"Thank you!"

"Good lord."

Mumbling our little inserts of thanks, we strode down to breakfast together. I was extremely satisfied to see that a waiter scrambled away from our group as we approached. We all walked up to the buffet, and hastily grabbed a plate. At the same time, me and Fang's stomachs growled hungrily.

"Did anyone hear that rumbling?" Gazzy asked curiously.

"Yeah," Iggy said. "It sounded like a dinosaur."

"ZOMG, WHAT IF THERE'S A DINOSAUR IN HIDING ON THE SHIP?" Nudge squealed.

"There is _no _dinosaur, guys," I said, valiantly trying to fight of a burst of laughter. Everyone but Fang looked at me suspiciously. Turning away as innocently as possible, I grabbed the serving spoon for sausage, and placed 5 of them on my plate, as well as several strips of fatty bacon. A little kid was at the pancakes, and I narrowed my eyes. Mine. Running quickly whilst balancing my plate, I shoved him out of the way, and claimed the last two chocolate chip pancakes. He looked up at me, and had a terribly sad look on his face.

"Shove off," I muttered.

"Bitch," he grumbled, and strode away.

…How did he know the word 'bitch'? Someone has had bad parenting in his life. Gee. Iggy came up behind me, and patted my shoulder. "You ain't no bitch," he said in his most ghetto-ly accent, and I laughed.

"I know."

"ZOMG. If someone calls you a bitch, you just say: 'A bitch is a female dog. Dogs bark, and bark is on trees. Trees are in nature, and nature is beautiful. So thank you for the compliment,'" Nudge said enthusiastically.

"They'll walk away before someone finishes reciting that essay of yours," Gazzy mused. We all snickered, and Nudge smiled sheepishly.

"Ella says that all the time, Nudge. You guys are very alike," I said with a smile. I, despite how different I was from Ella, was glad that she found Nudge. They are like mirrors of each others personalities, no joke. The 5 of us sat down at a table with cushioned seats, and ate in a comfortable silence. As I looked around, I was somewhat surprised to see that everyone minus Nudge ate around the same amount of food that I did, just a little slower. As I shoved the last bite of pancake into my mouth, Fang nudged (no pun intended) me.

"Beat you," he said with a smirk.

"Shove off," I repeated, in the same exact tone I said that with to the little boy. He chuckled while I glared at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he snorted.

"Yeah, you were born," I replied smoothly.

"Ouch," Fang shot back, sarcastically.

"Sorry to put a dent in your 'perfect' ego, Fangles."

"Apology not accepted."

"Fantastic."

"Done flirting yet?" Iggy and Gazzy said questioningly.

"You aren't in the position to mess with me; with us," I said with a wicked smile.

"Continue talking," Gazzy said hastily.

"Good choice," Fang said.

"Oh, Ella's here!" Nudge squealed. Ella approached out table with a cheery smile, and a look at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's a competition that'll start in two hours," Ella said. "All sorts of recreation. Archery, soccer, track and field."

"We're in!" Iggy answered for us all.

"I thought you'd say that. It's on the Promenade deck. The 12th floor?" Ella said irritably, addressing our confused looks.

"Well, you know," Iggy said to Ella, "saying the 12th floor is much easier than saying the Whatchyoumachallit deck."

"Shut up," Ella snapped. Iggy snickered, a noise that genuinely pissed me off. I reached across the table and attempted to smack him upside the head, but Ella got there first.

"Hey, that _hurts_!" Iggy yelped, standing up.

"Grow some balls," Gazzy said. Just for his cocky attitude, I smacked him upside the head as well. "Point taken!"

"You're both insults to the male race," Fang said.

"Hypocrite!"

"OI!" I shouted. "Ella," I said, casting her a glance. "Will there be training before hand for this competition?"

"Of course," Ella said in a matter-of-fact tone. "People are already there. Including that bastard from the club…" My eyes narrowed, and I stalked from the breakfast room, anger rolling off me in waves. He was going to go down, and he wouldn't know what hit him. I promise you.

**Who's ready to see Dylan get beaten up again? *raises my own hand* I know I am :D Anywho, I'm super excited to write next chapter. If you have any suggestions as to what should be included in the competition, feel free to leave one in a review; I'll always take ideas into account. It can be anything :3 Aside from that, maybe 7 or 8 reviews this chapter? I really will try to post a new chapter as fast as I can, but school will come first for me as of right now D: Ungh. School royally pisses me off at time… But I suppose this story wouldn't be as good as it is if I didn't attend school. It evens out in the end, I guess. I'll be off now, to go and listen to music from Spirit. You know that movie, about the wild horse who gets captured and fights for freedom? Yusyus. That one. Ta ta for now!**

**A presto,**

**Ezio**


	14. And So The Competition Begins

**What time is it? ADVENTU- Kidding. STORY TIME :D Adventure Time… *shudders* That show scares me. Anywho, thank you for all the majestic reviews, for I do enjoy smiling. Sounds like you all are on the 'I HATE DYLAN' side. Good choice, audience. Good choice. I think I might have Lissa in this chapter, just because I want to make her look worse than she already does. You know? It's something that must happen. :D **

**Disclaimer: _ Wow. Just wow.**

Chapter 12, Max's POV:

I think I startled my new group of friends by my abrupt dismissal a little bit, but they'd catch up with me in a few minutes. I launched myself up the staircase, and ran several flights of stairs until I got to the 12th floor, left slightly breathless. I allowed myself a moment of rest before running top speed down the hallways, following the signs that led to the practice area. I stopped quickly, and slithered forward on the ground. I think the training was private for each person, so I couldn't be seen. I looked under the crack in the door, and it was bigger than usual, allowing me to see things better. Of course, there was Dylan. I couldn't see what he was doing, but it looked like boxing. He threw strong punches, but while going for an offensive strike, his right side was left unguarded for a minute… And that was all I would need to win.

"What the hell," panted Iggy, "are you doing?"

"You concern me at times, Max," Gazzy said just stood there with a small smile on his face; a knowing smile. We think alike, I guess.

"Oh, you know," I said casually, standing up. "Just observing the so-called competition." Nudge and Ella were rounding the corner now, not panting.

"We walked," Ella said irritably.

"And we decided we won't go into the competition," Nudge said cheerfully. "But we'll stay to watch! This just isn't our scene. Whoop Dylan's ass for us though," she added.

I winked at Nudge as a yes, and with the boys just behind me, entered the room where people were lined up to get in some practice. Iggy and Gazzy bounded off to the archery practice, while Fang and I lingered behind to look at the schedule.

"First up is archery, at 10:00, sharp. That's in 15 minutes," Fang muttered. "Then there's fencing at 11:45, dagger throwing at 12:30, and then hand-to-hand combat at 1:45, for everyone to see."

"Ella said there was soccer!" I pouted, but then brightened. "At least this is all strength stuff. Dylan's dead."

"See you on the second place step, Max," Fang said with a challenging and teasing look, and he then walked away, blending in with the crowd of arriving people.

"Sure thing," I said. I looked down at my attire, and frowned.

"10 minutes!" A voice rang through the room. I closed my eyes. _Boots, leather pants, and a loose shirt. _I ran to my room, praying I wouldn't be late once I was done changing.

-Back at the area of the competition-

"Here's how it'll go, folks! One at a time, and the worst 10 will be eliminated. Sound fair?" One of the staff members addressed the crowd, sharing how the competition would go. Blah, blah.

"Ready?" Fang asked.

"Yup," I responded simply.

"Any competitors, step up to the front in a single file line." I stood up and walked to the front with Fang next to me. There was about 30, maybe 40 people. Not bad. I tapped my foot impatiently as the first 10 or 15 people took their turn. Most everyone was terrible, but some people had a somewhat fair shot. Suddenly, I was in front. Fang pushed me forward with a smirk. I wasn't at all nervous, but just for the fun of it, made a nervous look on my face. I heard a creepy laugh from behind me, and I knew that it was Dylan. Bastard. I picked up a bow from the rack, and knocked the single arrow that we were given.

Now that I think about it, why did these people trust us with weapons?

I pulled back on the string, and shut my left eye, keeping my dominant eye open for better aim. My right arm trembled slightly at the drawing weight of the string. Aiming at the bottom of the red circle, I let the arrow fly. It landed just a speck from the bullseye. By far the best shot yet. "Name?" someone asked.

"Max," I said.

They wrote my name on a piece of tape, and stuck it onto the arrow so they knew who shot it.

I took my seat again and, much to my happiness, saw Dylan glare at me. Fang was sitting next to me minutes later.

"Well? How'd you do?" I asked.

"My shot was as good as yours," he replied simply.

"Good."

All the other competitors took their single shot, and I frowned as Dylan got a pretty good shot. He'd make it to the next round. Iggy and Gazzy had excellent shots, just an inch away from the shots Fang and I had. "Well done," I whispered as they sat down next to us. They just grinned.

"Eliminated competitors are Emily, John, Sasha, Brittany, Maria, Adrian, Zach, Nick, Emma, and Eliza," announced a staff member. I smirked, and watched as the eliminated exited the scene. "Please return in 1 hour in preparation for the second event.

"Well," Gazzy said as we walked from the room, "that was easy. And stupid. What cruise lets people equip a weapon?"

"I don't know, but no complaints here!" Iggy cackled.

"ZOMG. You guys were so good!" Nudge squealed.

"Max, your shot was so damn close. You should have seen Dylan's face!" Ella squeaked happily.

I grinned, and the 6 of us walked downstairs again, wondering what we could do to fill up an hour of time.

"Makeovers?" Nudge and Ella suggested.

"No!" Fang, Gazzy, Iggy and I yelled at once.

"Calm down," Ella said, giggling.

"Bomb building?" Iggy said cautiously, making sure no one heard the word bomb.

"Not a chance," Fang said.

"Arcade?" Gazzy asked.

"Is it like, arcade games? Or video games arcade type thing?" I asked in return.

"There's both," he replied.

Nudge and Ella pranced off, because they claimed that there was a gaming machine that was one of those claw games where you could win some shmancy jewelry.

"Sounds good!" Iggy said, doing an epic fist pump.

"And I've got some money in my pocket," I said, whipping out two twenty dollar bills.

"Same," Fang said.

"Is it on the 7th floor? I know that's the more fun floor," I said helpfully.

"Yep," Gazzy said, pressing the down button on one of the elevator shafts. The doors on the center one slid open and the four of us filed in. Fang jabbed the 7th floor button, and the doors opened up on that floor within seconds. Gazzy and Iggy ran out, with Fang and I in tow. We veered into the gaming room, eyes wide in awe. The walls were black, and the floor was a clear tile with neon lights of green, blue, red, and yellow underneath, giving the room an awesome vibe. There were 15 televisions in total, with either black bean bags or sofas as seats for the gamers. This was paradise!

"Woah…" Iggy murmured.

"Where did Fang go?" Gazzy asked. "It's so dark in here I can hardly see him.

"He's right at the cashier counter," I said, laughing. "Probably buying some tickets to let us play for a while. Fang walked back to us, waving an Assassin's Creed video game in my face. Brotherhood, to be exact.

"Multiplayer mode?" I asked.

"Yup," Fang said. The four of us ran to a television with four black leather chairs circled around it, with an Xbox set up. Fang placed in the disk, and set up the game. I selected the female player; she was attractively deadly. I looked at the three boys with a wicked grin.

"Something tells me Max is exactly like an assassin," Iggy mused aloud. Gazzy laughed, and Fang chuckled. I just started playing, jumping into haystacks and what not. First person to fall to my hands was Iggy. I slit his characters throat, laughing. It was intense playing, for a solid 45 minutes. Fang and I ended up tying, while Gazzy came in second, and Iggy in third. I had at least 15 assassinations or so, which is damn good. Oh, how I love gaming.

"We're playing Skyrim later," Iggy declared.

"Fine by me," I said, still grinning as we made our way back up to the 12th floor.

**Sorry if this chapter was boring, I just needed something to fill in the time after the first event. I had a bit of a writers block :/ No humor cam out of me today. I'll lower the reviews to 6 for this chapter, I know it wasn't as good. Ideas? I beg you for some. :D Ta ta for now.**

**A presto,**

**Ezio**


	15. More Competition Success

**So, so, so, so very sorry that I haven't updated. I'm pretty sure it's been over a week, I apologize. This week has been rather busy for me and all, and I assume the other weeks ahead with school will be busy. So, I'm saying now that I will probably update 1-2 times a week, on Saturday or Sunday. D: Ungh. I wish I had more time on my hands, but I don't. Anywho, I'm glad for all the reviews, follows, favorites, and follows. You know :D I may have gotten one less review than what I aimed for, so please remember that reviews earn you all a new chapter. If there was enough reviews, I apologize for the scolding DX This is full of apologies. Gneh. **

**Disclaimer: …Seriously. Siriusly? (POTTERHEAD MOMENT :DDD) I don't own MR, Assassin's Creed, Carnival Cruises, or any of your souls. You're welcome.**

Chapter 13, Max's POV:

"Hnnggg…" I groaned.

"What the hell was that?" Iggy asked.

"Hnng?" I replied.

"Yes. Hnng…" Gazzy said, snorting.

"Max will be Max," Fang answered simply.

"Very true," Iggy said solemnly.

It didn't occur to me how weird but normal our conversations were as I checked the clock on the 11th floor. It was 11:30, sharp. _Huh. Funny how fast time can pass by. _Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and I leaped up the stairs to the 12th floor.

"What event is it now? Fencing?" Gazzy pondered.

"Yep," Fang and I said at once.

We entered the competition room again, which was filling up again. I really don't feel like practicing. I really don't. Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang seemed to feel the same, and so we all sat down, watching people practice.

"Dylan keeps his left side unguarded as he lunges," Fang commented.

"And he's a wee bit off balance," Iggy said with a horrible British accent.

"They took our names, didn't they?" I asked.

"Yes, they did." Ella and Nudge appeared behind us, with excited looks. "The board for people paired up is over there," they continued, pointing to the front.

"Excellent," said Iggy and Gazzy, running over to the board. Fang and I quickly followed with Nudge and Ella in tow. "No way. Fang is up against Dylan! Max, your up against Lissa…"

"Sounds like a bitchy name to me," Ella said, giggling.

"Definitely," Nudge said.

"Folks, gather 'round! Gather 'round!" On the stage with the fencing arena, a staff member who was helping with the competition was yelling to all competitors. Nudge and Ella wished us luck and scrambled to find seats, while the boys and I walked calmly to the gathering crowd. "You all had the chance to see who you are up against, and the order the pairs are in is the order in which people will spar. Whoever wins will fight the next winner, but losers of their spar can redeem themselves. Eventually, we will narrow down the group of people left to ten. Okay?" We all nodded our heads.

We walked to our saved seats, and watched the sparring begin. Most people were okay, but didn't have any technique or style. Soon enough, Fang and Dylan were up. No problem.

Fang's POV:

Max, Iggy, and Gazzy wished me luck as I walked to the so called arena, a small area in which the spars were. Dylan smirked (unattractively, may I add) at me with a cocky look, and grabbed his sword and helmet. The cruise didn't provide the suits, but the edges of the swords were duller, so it was still perfectly safe. I grabbed my helmet and shoved it on, not making a show out of it like Dylan tried. Taking a sword as well, I took my place.

"Go!"

We both advanced on each other. "Nervous, I bet. That bitch," Dylan shook his head towards Max, "is mine, and you know it." A flare on anger, and a tinge of… _jealousy?_ rushed through me. I don't know why I was jealous, it wasn't like I liked Max. Or did I?

"You wish," I snorted, and lunged at Dylan, just barely missing his side.

"Damn you!" Dylan spat. He darted forward and was close to hitting me as well. We were evenly matched, I admit. But, knowing his weakness, I plunged forward, my weapon slamming against Dylan's left side; the side he left unguarded.

"Fang is the winner of this spar!" the staff member announced, and there were mostly cheers of approval from the assembled crowd. I took of the helmet, and put it back next to my sword. Dylan glared at me, and sat down next to a red-haired girl with a simpering look. Slut much? She stood up now, and walked to the arena. So did Max. As I passed her, we high fived, and I couldn't help but grin at the fierce look on Max's face. Lissa was indeed a bitchy looking person, as Nudge and Ella predicted. I took my seat next to Iggy and Gazzy.

"A spiffing performance," they both whispered. I just smirked, watching Max. Lissa giggled a high-pitched squeal of pure annoyance. She and Max began to spar, and Lissa was no match. Within seconds she was somehow on the ground, and Max's sword tip was at Lissa's neck. Damn.

"Oops," Max said sarcastically. "Maybe next time, don't wear 6 inch heels." She stalked away, putting her stuff back, and sauntered happily back to her seat next to me.

"That sure was something," Iggy said, laughing.

"Good luck, Gazzy!" It was, after all, Gazzy's turn. He was up against some guy who was okay, and managed to beat him. Then it was Iggy's turn, who easily poked a girl's side, winning his match.

-10MinutesLater-

"Success!" Iggy and Gazzy shouted as we exited the room for another break.

"That was too easy," Max said, with a huge grin.

"Indeed," I muttered.

"But, dagger throwing next. That may be a challenge," she said fairly.

"Maybe," Gazzy said. "But, I'm rather hungry for…"

"LUNCHY-POO," Iggy yelled happily. We all ran towards the buffet for lunch today, with growling stomachs.

"God, this. Looks. Fucking. Good," Max said.

"Are you drooling yet?" Iggy said teasingly.

"Oh, shut up." With that, Maz stacked her plate with food-as in, 3 cheeseburgers, a huge-ass serving of fries, a can of Barq's Root Beer, and some salt and vinegar chips. I had a similar plate, just more contained servings.

"Max, I swear, don't come running to me when you become a beached whale," Gazzy stated.

"I won't become a beached whale!" Max yelled through a mouthful of fries as we sat down.

"He's right Max," Iggy said, taking a swig of lemonade. "That is a total possibility."

"Says Mr. KnowItAll," Max countered, nearly done with her first burger. "What d'you think, Fangles?"

"Well, you're you. You could probably eat a beached whale and stay fit," I said, chuckling.

"Hah! Suck on that!" Max said immaturely.

"Uh-huh," Gazzy said, laughing.

Within minutes, Max and I had cleared our plates.

"I feel… like a beached whale," Iggy groaned.

"Good," Max said with a smirk.

"We still have a lot of time to kill," I said, chuckling.

"How's the weather?" Iggy asked.

"Shitty," Max replied pleasantly.

"Fan-freaking-tastic," Gazzy mumbled.

"Hmm. We have, what, and hour or so?"

"Yeah…"

"I've an idea," Max said, with a rather excited look.

"This can't be good," I stated calmly.

"Oh snap."

"We're screwed, huh?

**And that's that :D HAPPY HALLOWE'EN, EVERYONE. And, for anyone (like me) who may get hit by Hurricane Sandy, stay strong! We'll be okay, I'm sure. Now, I'm off to do homework . Maybe, what… 6-8 reviews would be nice? Goodie. Thanks to all of you who are sticking with this story :D What are we all being for Halloween? And what do we think dearest Max will do? **

**A presto,**

**Ezio**


	16. Okay, Fine More Revenge So What?

**Those reviews… Damn. They just flew into my inbox like they owned the place! :D I'm writing another chapter today to make up for taking so long to update. Yus, indeed it is Monday. But, because of Hurricane Sandy, school was canceled for today. Booyah. Gimme gimme. Anyways, someone who was reviewing-a guest, I believe- guessed what Max was going to do. Good for you, unidentified guest. You go, guy… or girl… or other!**

**Disclaimer: "Maximum Ri-?" No. "Carnival Cruise Line-" No. "Assassin's Cre-" Nope. "My soul?" No… "Your own soul?" Yep. That's about all I own, my soul. **

Chapter 14, Max's POV:

"See Dylan, right back there? I reckon he's going back to his room," I said happily.

"What are you, planning to rape him?" Gazzy asked with an astounded look.

"I thought only males initiated rape?" Iggy questioned.

"Go on, Max," Fang said, shaking with silent bits of laughter.

"Well, why don't we go sabotage his room? His belongings? You know, I wouldn't mind if he was missing some important stuff to him," I continued, with probably an extremely creepy grin. No wonder they thought I might have been planning to rape him.

"Can we set off a Dungbomb? They're based off the ones from Harry Potter-" Iggy started.

"Yeah, they smell horrible when you set them off. And they let out tons of smoke," Gazzy continued.

"I have no problem with that," I said, nodding slowly.

"Mission's a go," Fang said, standing up. The rest of us followed his lead as we stalked Dylan down to the 4th floor, staying behind by some yards so he wouldn't see us when he rounded corners. Damn, we are good. We stayed behind a corner as Dylan knocked on what I think was the door of room 496, and when he heard no response, used a key card to get in. Gazzy leapt forward, catching the door before it closed in the nick of time.

"Good one," I whispered. Gazy shrugged, and peered inside.

"On the balcony," he mouthed. I motioned for us to enter, and so we all quietly slipped into his room. Before any of us had a moment to do something, Fang walked up to the closed door that led to the balcony and locked it, trapping him outside in the crappy weather. I grinned. Our minds worked exactly the same, and it was freaking awesome. _You're just meant to be, dearie, _a voice in my head muttered. _We aren't meant to be,_ I scowled mentally. Ignoring whatever the voice in my head snapped back at me, I bent down, checking the tag of a suitcase.

"Is that his bag?" Fang asked curiously from next to me.

"Yep," I said, and zipped open the bag quietly as I could. I took the most valuable things I could find. An iPod, iPad, and iPhone. Fang took a leather jacket.

"What is he, part of a gang?" Fang questioned, and I rolled my eyes with a bit of laughter.

"You never know," Iggy said. "He is a shady character, after all."

"You two may want to clear out," Gazzy mumbled, holding some Dungbombs. "This is going to get smelly." Without question, Fang and I ran from the room, neither of us wanted to be in there. Within seconds, cackling from two pyros who loved bombs came from the room, along with a bunch of mini-explosions. Iggy and Gazzy ran from the room, and I ducked inside, grabbing Dylan's key card, and then was led away by Fang, who was running behind the two maniacs, chuckling. I shoved Dylan's key card into my pocket, and the four of slowed.

"That… smelled… horrible!" I managed to say between bursts of laughter.

"What floor are we on?" Iggy asked.

"The 8th," Fang replied.

"I wonder where Nudge and Ella are?" Gazzy pondered. I entered my room, and found none other than Nudge and Ella sitting on my bed, pouring over magazines with fashion tips and what not.

"They're in here!" I yelled.

"Huh?" Ella looked up, just now noticing me. "Oh, hi Max!"

"Hey, Ella, Nudge," I said, chucking Dylan's three Apple Products onto the bed. Iggy, Gazzy, and Fangles entered the room, shutting and locking the door.

"Who do these belong to?" Nudge asked, motioning towards Dylan's electronics.

"Dylan. We raided his room," Fang said, like this was a casual thing to do. Quite frankly, this raiding someone's room was a casual thing to do.

"Only issue is," Iggy growled while holding Dylan's iPod, "they have passcodes."

"Oh!" squealed Nudge. "I can probably unlock them. I've been able to figure passwords out for a bunch of things. It's like a super power, and yeah. Give it here," she said, taking the iPod from Iggy. She started at the screen with narrowed eyes for a minute, typing and deleting a bunch of numbers, and then pressed enter. "Got it! The iPod's code is 3695."

"How did you-?"

"Never mind that, it doesn't matter!" Nudge was already onto the iPad now, finding the passcode for that. "The iPad is RedHairWonder. Weird. And the iPhone is… Lissa887," Nudge concluded.

I'm pretty sure all five of us were looking at her with looks of awe. "Damn," I stated. "You're a miracle!" I wrote them all down on a piece of paper in my messy handwriting, and shoved the scrap paper into my pocket.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS?" Dylan's voice was oh-so-loud, even from four floors down. We all looked at each other, and burst into laughter. I was leaning on Fang because I was laughing so hard, and I think Iggy was laughing so hard that he was crying. Dylan was still yelling, but his voice got quieter. He must have been heading to customer service.

"I think Dylan is having his time of the month!" Ella said through laughter, and that only made us laugh more. Fang's hair was now covering his right eye completely because he was laughing so much.

"And Fang is showing emotion!" Gazzy cackled. At the look Fang gave him, which was a dead straight no-laughter-here face, Gazzy squirmed underneath his gaze. "Shit." With that, he was running down the hallway, yet again.

"Déjà-vu," Iggy laughed, running after Gazzy, flailing his arms around.

"We'll leave you two to your magazines," Fang said, and dragged me out of the room.

"And, we're screwed," I said.

"What?"

"We have 10 minutes until the next event."

"Well, we won't be late as Dylan," Fang said.

"True…" With that, Fang and I walked silently to the 12th floor again at a leisurely pace. It wasn't at all an awkward silence, it was comfortable one. We heard Gazzy and Iggy cackling, and I rolled my eyes. Fangles and I started jogging, laughing silently again.

**:D Well, this was another fun chapter. My creative juices are flowing back into me! Anywho, maybe another 6-8 reviews? We aren't too far away from 100 reviews, you know. So, let's raise our efforts and make this one hell of a popular story, eh? Oh yeah. Well, I'm going to stand outside, and let the wind of Hurricane Sandy try and knock me over. Good day to you all. Love you, in a non-homo way!**

**A presto,**

**Ezio**


	17. Knive Throwing and Realization

**Okay. Yes, cutiepie5514, dearie, I watch Once Upon A Time. NEW EPISODE ON TONIGHT. *squeals* Okay, so I think I'm losing my eyesight. You know how whevever you log onto FanFiction, you have to enter that 4-digit code thing to 'confirm that you human'? (What the frig do they think I am, a beached whale?) It took me, like, 5 times to enter it correctly. Haha, I faiiilll. D: Right now, I'm watching an AC3 Walkthrough, because I can't get AC3 for myself D: Ungh. Anyhoo, here's the new chapter-you guys deserve it because of all those fantastic reviews and follows and favorites. **

**Disclaimer: Okay, I sold my soul to the devil just to be in trend. Happy? Now I own nothing, except for my Ezio costume. Suck it.**

Chapter 15, Max's POV:

"I think we made it just in time," I remarked as we entered the competition room. The four of us dashed into line, the last people. Dylan somehow was ahead of us, but he was fuming. Fang had already noticed him, so I nudged Iggy and Gazzy, then motioned to Dylan. They started shaking in violent racks of laughter. I quieted down; the line was quickly dwindling. The knives were rather dull, I could tell. None of them really stuck to the board unless a rather largely muscled person really lodged it into the wooden target. Dylan was up, and he flipped his dagger once in hand, then took it in his right hand and over his shoulder, and threw. Despite all his trembling from rage, his shot went inside the blue rings on the target and stuck. He turned around, and looked at me with a cocky, arrogant, bastardly, annoying, ugly, horrific, fail of a sexy, most un-Fang-like, gross- Wait. Most un-Fang-like? Scratch that one out…

"Ladies first," Fang muttered to me, shoving me towards the target with a friendly shove. I sneered at him, and took my knife in hand. The tip was rather dull, and I lifted up one of my feet, sharpening the point of the blade ever so slightly on a metal buckle on my boot. Gazzy gave me a vexed look, and I just innocently smiled. I took the point end of the knife in my hand, rocked it back and forth 3 times, and then flicked it out from my hand, spinning it towards the target. It stuck in the target, a shot that was just a bit worse than Dylan's.

"Ouch," I muttered, opening my hand. A three-inch gash was across my palm from when I flicked the blade away to the target, and blood was rapidly spilling and dripping. I wiped it off on my shirt, not really minding the stain it provided. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy somehow all managed to get their knives in the red rings on the target, and walked over to me.

"Did Little Maxie get a scratchy-poo?" Gazzy and Iggy questioned.

"Yes, she did." With that, I opened my palm, and smeared some blood on both their faces. They looked rather furious, and Fang chuckled.

"You are so paying for that," Iggy muttered. I wasn't at all scared, but just to give them a kick out of it, ran. Fang was next to me, and Iggy and Gazzy were gaining on us from behind. I jumped up, grabbing onto a staircase railing, and almost slipped because of having one bloody and slippery hand. Swinging over the railing, I landed on the stairs half-way up.

"How the hell did you do that?" Iggy said before running towards me again.

"Skill," I said with a laugh, avoiding his arms and ducking under a railing, and jumping back down to normal flooring. Fang was holding Gazzy back, and eventually just let him go to see how I would do. Great.

I ran down the hallway, and down another flight of stairs while transferring some blood from one palm to the other so that both my hands were bloody. Gazzy and Iggy had those faces that were totally evil, and as they were just a foot away I shoved my hands forward, smearing their face with more blood.

"I give up," Iggy mumbled.

"Aren't you clever?" I said, laughing. Fang was right behind them, giving me a thumb up.

"I'm going to wash my face. Make sure I don't look like a murderer," Gazzy stated, and walked to his room, Iggy doing the same.

"I need to check in with my parents," Fang said. I nodded, and walked to my own room.

"Hey, Max! Where's Ella?" my mum asked, just walking out of the room.

"She's with one of her friends, somewhere. She's fine, though," I answered.

"Okay. Have fun, honey!"

"Uh-huh," I muttered, stalking into the room. Thank gosh she didn't see my hand, she would have flipped. I walked to the bathroom and rinsed the wound with hot water, and then found some gauze in one of the cabinets. This cruise literally has everything! I tightly wrapped it around my hand, and grinned. A bandaged hand just gives you that feel of being a total bad-ass, and I loved that. Walking through the room, I realized how damn thirsty I was. I looked at the mini-fridge, and grinned. Opening it up, my mouth fell open. There was everything one could want-soda, water, energy drinks, iced tea, lemonade, you name it! I took out a Red Bull with an evil smile that only I can pull off, and snapped it open. The sign on the fridge said it was only three dollars, so it's all good. Don't you worry. I walked onto the balcony, and chugged the can of pure sugar in moments. (**A/N: Anyone ever had Red Bull? It's so. Freaking. Yummy :D**) I looked ahead, and sighed. Thunderclouds were forming.

"This is the shittiest weather I could have hoped for," I muttered. Don't get me wrong-I love storms. But come on, its vacation. I want some sun! I went inside, quickly grabbed my iPod and speaker, and then ran back out. I just wanted to play some music, okay? Chill. The speaker was portable and didn't need to be plugged in, so no issue's there. I'm not defying the workings of speakers, trust me. I'm only human… Or a beached whale. You never know these days. I heard the door to the balcony open, and looked behind me.

"Hi Max!" Ella said with a smile.

"Hey, El. What's up?"

"Nothin- Woah. Max. What happened to your hand? Have you told mum yet?"

"Oh my gosh, Ella," I said, laughing. "One question at a time. I sliced it with a knife, and no, mum hasn't been informed of it." Ella rolled her eyes with a disapproving look, and looked crazily like mum in the moment. "You need to chill out."

"Me? If I chill, then you need to gain maturity."

"Never!" I yelled loudly. So loudly that, in fact, I heard several doors open and close again. I think my music and yelling made some people get off their balcony.

"Never?" a voice asked.

"Fang, you stalker!" I said, still yelling but not nearly as loud.

"No stalker here," he said, hoping over to my balcony. Ella slipped inside, giving me a wink. _Nuh uh. She thinks I like him? Dear lord. _

"You are definitely a stalker, Fangles."

"No, you just yell very loud."

"No I don- Oh, hang on. You may be right on that one."

"I am right. You sound like a banshee."

"That may be the kindest compliment I've ever received."

"Then you have set your bar for attracting people very low."

"Well, duh," I said, snorting. Fang looked at me with that unreadable look that pisses me off. "Can you stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Having that look that no one can read."

"What if I don't?" I simply motioned a finger going horizontally across my throat; off with his head.

"That's what will happen."

"Sorry. Didn't know I was in the presence of royalty, _Maxine_."

"Eww."

"You call me Fangles."

"So..?"

"You deserve being called Maxine."

"Oh, shove off," I muttered, crossing my arms stubbornly. Fang looked at me, and I looked at him. For a second, there was no sound. Then we burst out in laughter. Oh, screw it. Fang had fallen into the friendship category. Was he slipping into maybe even something more than that?

**Let the Faxness begin, folksies. Seriously. Next chapter I have an idea that could totally bring in some more obvious love-ish stuff, so get ready. :D Anyways, have a good week. Election day is Tuesday so I've no school; keep your eyes peeled for an update then. 'Kay? Goodie. Love you all! We're so close to 100 reviews. Maybe 7 reviews for this chapter? **

**A presto,**

**Ezio**


	18. Here Comes Fax

**Cutiepie5514, my apologies XD You are right about the chapter title… I was tired as hell. Give me a break, eh? :3 Kidding, your reviews never fail to make me smile. And, all the other reviews make me smile too! Anything from Vampire, who said 'Hurry Up' to people who write mini essays. It's fantastic :D Anyways, it sounds like everyone here wants the Fax to fire up. You want it? I GOT IT :D**

**Disclaimer: I now own terrible word choice, due to writing Knive and not Knife in my chapter title last time. I'm so fan-freaking-tastically talented. Admit it.**

Chapter 16, Max's POV:

**WAIT. WAIT, I AIN'T DONE. GUESS WURT ._. THIS STORY HAS 101 FRIGGIN' REVIEWS. Literally, you guys are the best. Okay. I'm done peeing :D**

Chapter 16, Max's POV (For real):

Fang and I met each other outside of our rooms a while after our chat on the balcony. I frowned, realizing that the next event was hand-to-hand combat and that I have a huge-ass cut on my hand. And it hurts quite badly when I curl it up in a fist. But, I'm not moaning or skulking around. I was hoping that I would be up against Dylan, or even Fang. More Dylan, though. Oh, how satisfying the sound of his nose cracking would be…

"Max?"

"Hnng?" I muttered. Fang was looking at me with a disbelieving face.

"You blanked out for a minute," he explained, and started walking to the 12th floor for the final event.

"I'm always blanking out," I reasoned, walking next to him so our arms were nearly brushing.

"True," Fang said with a dazzling smile. Dazzling? Sorry. It was just a smile.

"Hey!" I said, slapping his arm.

"What? I was agreeing with you!" Fang retaliated, and slapped my arm in return. I was about to make a famous Max retort, but I realized he was right.

"Well, if it isn't Fangles and the Princess," Iggy said, coming right in between us, and putting his arms over our shoulders. Gazzy hopped onto my back, and I stumbled.

"You… Beached… Whale!" I managed to mutter, regaining my balance and entering the room. Iggy shoved Gazzy off my back with a maniacal cackle, and Fang led me over to the board.

"Max, you're up against Dylan!" Nudge squealed, appearing behind me with Ella, both wearing identical grins. "ZOMG. You should totally knock him unconscious, and-"

"Kick him where the sun doesn't shine!" Ella concluded, effectively cutting off Nudge's rant without making it too obvious.

"I'd expect no less of Max," Fang said with a smirk, hands shoved into his pockets.

"Oh, Fangles. You're up against Lissa. And Gazzy and Iggy are facing each other," I said with an evil smile.

"Lissa's boobs will knock her out, they're so large," Gazzy said, somehow next to me again. "They're little fists of fury." We all burst into laughter, and I totally agreed with Gazzy. It was like Lissa had shoved chickens up her bra to enhance her chest's size.

"FIRST PAIR, UP TO THE STAGE!"

That would be Fang and Lissa. Gazzy and Iggy were second, and Dylan and I were last. The competition effectively cut down the people who were in it! Fang went onto the designated area with mats, and so did Lissa. She flirtatiously giggled and walked towards Fang. He looked utterly disturbed and shuddered, but Lissa took this as a positive sign. Within seconds, Fang did some move that dead-legged Lissa, making her fall. She wiggled around helplessly, and Fang won his round. Gazzy and Iggy had a fair match, and it went on for at least ten minutes. Iggy ended up winning when Gazzy tripped. Highfiving Iggy, I sauntered up to the arena across from Dylan.

"Back down now, and I can save you some time," Dylan murmured in a perverted voice.

"Uh, no."

Dylan looked enraged at that response, and before the whistle blew for the match to start, he charged me. I, with my slow reflexes, acted too slow. All I saw was Dylan's fist slamming down on my head, and blackness covered my eyes. _That bastard._

Fang's POV:

"Oh, shit," Ella said, a hand flying to cover her mouth in shock. Nudge's eyes widened, and Iggy and Gazzy muttered something. I couldn't hear what they said, I was already running to the stage. Dylan was ready for a second blow at Max's crippled form, and I jumped forward, blocking his blow.

"Get the hell away from her. Now."

"Make me," Dylan sneered. I shot forward my fist, and it connected with his jaw. Like the lowly coward he was, Dylan scrambled.

The staff members were sternly talking to Dylan, and I scooped up Max into my arms. "I got her," I muttered as I walked past Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Ella. I looked down at Max. She still looked beautiful, even with blood streaming from her nose and scalp. Quickly, we went to the first floor on the elevator, and I swept back stray hairs from her face.

"Move," I nearly yelled, parting the crowd in the lobby. I swiftly made my way towards the medics on the ship, just to make sure that Max would be okay.

"Excuse me, sir, you need to wai- Nevermind," the medic said at seeing Max. "This way, please." I clenched my jaw, and followed him down a hallway and into a room, and gently placed Max down from my arms into a bed. Casually leaning against the wall, the doctor checked Max's head, and inserted a needle into her arm with some liquid, probably from all the blood lost.

"Well?" I asked.

"She's going to be okay. She'll wake up in a few hours, at most," the doctor informed me. "We'll call your room when she wakes up." I nodded, and the doctor left me with Max. I frowned, the dried blood still on her face. Walking over to the sink, I grabbed a paper towel and got some water on it, and then walked back to Max's bedside. Gently as I could manage, I cleaned the blood from her face. Why did Dylan do this? I angrily threw the paper towel into the trash can with trembling hands, and forced myself to calm down.

She looked so beaten. Her left eye was already darkening with a large bruise, and her nose looked broken. "Get better, Max," I muttered, and kissed her forehead. I took her hand in mine for a moment with a faint smile, and then dropped it, leaving the room.

Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Ella were waiting outside in the medical's waiting room.

"Is she okay?" Ella asked quietly, eyes brimmed with tears. I nodded quietly.

"She has a black eye, but she's Max, isn't she?"

**My nose tickles. A lot. Anyhoo, FAX. RIGHT UP THEREEE. You're welcome :D Okay, this chapter I really liked writing. It's fun every now and then to write from Fang's POV. You know? Okay, yusssssssss. Review? Favorite? Follow? I'm looking for maybe 8-9 reviews this chapter, since the long awaited Fax was in there J Love you all, so so much! Tell me how I did with bringing in the Fax, I'm curious to see what you guys thought!**

**A presto,**

**Ezio **


	19. Response to Reviews, Clearing Confusions

**Okay-I think I have some explaining to do. A lot of people who have reviewed have asked why Dylan kicked Max's arse, or why I made this happen. My motive for this was to move the plot along. Without this happening, there would be no plot, and the plot is that Max and Fang need to start realizing how they feel for each other. This was my way of introducing it. As to why Max didn't react to Dylan attacking is because it took her off guard, and she didn't see it coming quick enough. Sorry to cause any confusion. Also, I can promise you all that this is not the last of Dylan. He'll be back later in the story. And yes, he will be severely beaten up. Sorry to cause any confusion to those who read Chapter 16. -Ezio**


	20. Waking Up and Welcoming Food

**Dayum :) I got many reviews for that chapter, so thank you all for the reviews, follows, favorite, blah blah blah :3 Anywho, I have a second story up and running now, called War is Coming. Which means when I post new chapters for each story, it may take a while longer. As in, a delay of about an hour or so :D Not too much of a change, I'll still get weekly chapter up heyahh. Recently, I've become obsessed with this song. It's called The Dragonborn Comes by Malukah. It's so amazing… and yes, it is a Skyrim song. Forgive me for my nerdiness? AND, I PEED MY PANTS (ALMOST) WHEN I FIGURED OUT THAT TOBUSCUS IS DOING A LETS PLAY ASSASSIN'S CREED 3. Okay. :D I'm done, I am almost positive that my chapters are far more interesting than my little rants here. **

**Disclaimer: -**.**- I own nothing.**

Chapter 17, Max's POV:

My eyes opened slowly and somewhat painfully, like there was not-quite-dried glue attaching each eyelid together. The blurry outline of my mom's figure was hovering over me, and I had to blink my eyes open and shut a few more times to see her clearly.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry," my mom said, tears lining her eyes. She leaned down and hugged me, and I hugged her back despite the groggy feeling it gave my body to perform any sort of movement. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I said, partially lying. My head was pounding and I did in fact feel like shit. Weak, my ass. No way would I ever admit to not feeling well. "How do I look?" I asked my mom with a grin, sitting up slowly.

"A black eye, terribly ruffled hair, a crooked nose, and a somehow brilliant smile," Ella said, appearing through the doorway.

"Thanks, Els. Makes me feel fantastic," I said, with no sarcasm at all. At the weird looks I got, I said, "What? I like looking like this. It really makes me look like my soul-all messed up and bad-ass-ish. Help me stand up, will you? I'm friggin' hungry," I asked Ella, my stomach growling again, as usual. She giggled and nodded, wrapping an arm under mine to help me stand. Dizziness rushed through me, and I wobbled impatiently for a moment before a feeling of strength washed through me. "We're good," I said cheerfully, and Ella retracted her arm.

"Will you be alright, Max? You can rest in the room. You should rest in the room, actually," mom said in that motherly tone.

"No, I'm fine!" I said, and ran as quickly and as balanced as I could from the medical area of the first floor. Ella laughed and ran after me, and I think my mom even had a smile on her face, waving us off. Oh, she knows me too well.

"Hey, do you know where everyone even is, Ella?"

"Yeah, they actually left to get some lunch. They probably haven't gotten to far, they only left about 10 minutes before you woke up. They stayed on the first floor for ages, wondering if you would wake up," Ella answered.

"'Kay. Let's get going." Ella and I took the elevators, and she insisted this because she didn't want to 'overwork' me after being in 'a million hour sleep.' I got a look from an elderly lady, and I narrowed my eyes. I think she was admiring my black eye; or maybe my overall untidy face. Whatever. The doors slid open to the 12th floor, and Ella and I set off to the lunch room. We walked inside, and quickly saw the four kids waving at us in line for food. Quickly, my sister and I made our way over to them. Iggy was about to say something… but Nudge's mouth flew open.

"Max, oh my gosh! Are you okay? OMG, when Dylan punched you, I was sooo pissed. I totally wanted to throw my heels at him." She motioned to her stylish three inch heeled shoes. "Anyways, at least your okay! You look really bad-ass; you could easily scare someone off. And is your nose broken? It looks uber crooked. And I think there's some dried blood on your chin-" I promptly scrubbed off the blood- "but now there isn't. You're hair is a totally mess, but that's fine. I have a hairbrush in my bag that you can use. ZOMG, you still look really hot with a messy face. No offense or anything," Nudge said. "Did I talk too much?"

"Just a little," Gazzy said with a horrified yet fascinated face.

"Good lord," Iggy stated.

"I understood nothing," Fang muttered. When Fang talked, a place on my forehead seemed to tingle slightly. Huh. I shrugged it off.

"C'mon, the food is finally reachable!" I yelled happily, earning myself many disgruntled looks from people nearby. I grabbed the largest plate possible, and started grabbing food. There was rotisserie chicken, and I grabbed what was probably half of a whole chicken and shoved it onto my plate. Then, I took a bowl of French Onion soup, and plopped some mashed potatoes onto my plate. I impatiently waited another minute or so for everyone else to get their food, and together we scouted out a large table that was next to a window overlooking the sea. As we walked to the open table, I swiped a chocolate croissant from a little boy's plate and shoved it into my mouth. We all pumped down into a chair-Me, Nudge, and Ella were on one side, and the boys were on the other. Fang, I was delighted to see, had a quantity of food that was as much as mine. We grinned at each other, and at once, began eating, as if it was a race to finish our lunch before the other. Nudge, Ella, and the pyros were in some sort of conversation, leisurely eating their food. By now, I had finished my soup, and… well, half of the soup seemed to be on my shirt because of how sloppy an eater I am. As I looked up briefly, Fang was messy as me! He smirked at me, and I sneered at him, shoving chicken into my mouth. He chuckled, and focused on his food again.

_How often did I ever meet someone who was weird as me? _I thought, eating some of the salty skin of the chicken. I looked at Fang's plate, and damn, he was tied with me. Quickly as I could, I gulped down the last bit of chicken, and looked up and Fang.

"Tie," he confirmed.

"I totally won!" I retorted.

Fang took my hand is his, and said slowly, "Maxine, dearie. Sometimes things turn out to be a tie." The corner of his lips tugged upwards in a smile, and I sneered. I didn't pull my hand away from his either. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and seemed hesitant as he pulled his hand away. Luckily, no one saw. I laughed a little.

"Ready to get going, guys?" I asked.

"Go where?" Gazzy asked me curiously.

"To Narnia," Iggy said sarcastically.

"Ooh, how fun would that be? Going to NARNIA?" Nudge started, and Ella put a hand on Nudge's shoulder as a reminder to shush. Nudge blushed and giggled again.

"I dunno, we'll think of something," I commented.

We all left the room, and walked down to the first floor to see if there was anything down there to do. "I wonder if there's karaoke?" Ella squealed.

"Oh, I think I saw something on the first floor for something like that," Nudge squealed.

I groaned. "No way in hell will I sing."

"Oh, come on, Max. You can play, like, whatever you want! You have your guitar and everything," Ella reasoned.

"Yeah, and Gazzy and I could make flames shoot from the stage!" Iggy said excitedly.

"Ooh, Fang could sing with you. He's not too bad," Gazzy added.

"I'll pass on that," Fang said.

"I'm not doing it, either," I said stubbornly.

"Fine," Ella said, pouting. "But I will make you do this one time." Yeah, I don't doubt she will. The Bambi Eyes get me, every time.

"I have an idea," Gazzy and Iggy said at the same time. Oh, dear lord.

**:D Okay, so there's the chapter! I may post the next one today, I don't know yet. Atehtehteh. I'm gonna go memorize my favorite song. Review, please? 8-9 reviews would work. (OH YES, VAMPIRE. I didn't day "Maybe, I dunno, _ reviews?") Okay. Good day to you all, get your parents to go out and vote for the president and senator. And you get your scrawny ass out there if you're old enough to vote, too. 'Kay? Excellent! **

**A presto,**

**Ezio**


	21. Nose for a Nose

**Okay. Today has been a day of literally nothing but computer and iPod time. No complaints here! I am going to post two chapters today-why not? I know I only have four reviews, but I know I only posted up the new chapter a few hours ago, and that most of you had school, therefore having homework to do. So, I'm going to be nice for once in my life. I just need four more reviews, so the last chapter and this one will only need the total reviews of one chapter :D. BISCUITS FOR EVERYONE. That's for you, guy, gurl, or other. That's for you.**

**Disclaimer: *attempts to calm down* HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY IT D:**

Chapter 18, Max's POV:

"Just follow us…" Gazzy started.

"…and get some water," Iggy finished.

"This really can't be good," I muttered, "can it?"

"No, it really can't be," Ella said, grinning despite the situation.

Our group of six re-entered the lunch room, and we grabbed plastic cups, filled them with water, and stacked them onto a tray. We would have gone slow as possible to delay this scheme of Gazzy and Iggy, but they screeched excitedly at us to go faster. Once we had two lunch trays with cups of water stacked on, we took elevators down to our floor; the 8th floor.

"What's the plan?" Fang asked as we stood in the lobby-like area of the 8th floor.

"We're gonna ding-dong-ditch some people's rooms, and splash people with water before they can see us," Iggy said, like this was no big deal.

"You're kidding me, right?" Ella asked.

"Nope," Gazzy cackled.

"This actually sounds fun," I said, an evil grin sliding across my face.

"Oh, everyone's screwed. Max is on board with the pyros," Fang said. We all laughed, and took a cup of water from the trays after putting the trays of water onto a table. Gazzy led us to the first room that would fall victim to us. We had Nudge knock the door and have an innocent look on her face.

"Can I help you?" An old man answered the door, rubbing his eyes. Just as his eyes started to open, the six of us splashed water onto his face. Before he could do anything, I slammed the door shut and ran, the other five in tow. We stopped as we exited the odd number room hallway, and silently laughed as we heard the man yell angrily. We settled down, and were about to have our second go… but someone came sauntering down the staircase. Dylan probably wouldn't have seen us if I didn't growl in anger. Yes, you heard me. _Growl_.

"Well, hello there. How's your eye and nose treating you?"

"Quite excellent!" I snarled angrily, striding towards him. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy ran forward in attempts to hold me back, but I ripped myself free. "Don't you dare taunt me," I said between punches at Dylan. He tried striking back, but I parried his blows, and grabbed his wrist, twisting it. His jaw clenched in pain, but he made no sound. I darted behind him, and gave him a dead leg, making him crumple to the ground. I crouched down so a knee was on his back, holding him down. "Quick!" I mouthed, motioning towards the water.

"Yes ma'am!" Iggy and Gazzy mouthed back. Grabbing the trays of water, they rushed towards Dylan and I. Seconds before the water was dumped, I jumped off Dylan. The cups of water spilled over him, and he sprang to his feet. He made a movement towards me, and I punched him, catching his nose and hearing a solid crack.

"Nose for a nose," I said in a satisfied tone, and shoved Dylan into an opened elevator. The doors shut, and plummeted Dylan down to the 1st floor.

"A spiffing performance!" I laughed at Iggy's comment, and high-five everyone.

"He definitely got a taste of his own medicine," Ella said, nodding in agreement.

"I'm getting back to my room. I'm exhausted, and frankly, I need to calm down," I stated calmly as I could. Everyone nodded and went their different ways, probably heading off to their rooms as well. Fang lingered behind, smoothing back my hair.

"Stay strong," he murmured, grabbing my hand in his for a moment before entering his room. I missed the warmth that his hands gave me, and my brows furrowed in confusion. Ella was already asleep when I entered the room, sprawled across the couch. I laughed, and went into the bathroom. I picked up my green hairbrush, and tugged it through my hair… which didn't really work. Sighning, I locked the bathroom door and took a shower.

XXXX

I stepped out from the shower, and wrapped a towel around myself. Securing it on me, I wiped the condensation off the mirror, and brushed my hair. Once it was completely untangled, I weaved it into a loose braid going halfway down my back. I exited the bathroom, and tugged on grey yoga pants, and a v-neck tee shirt that was white with a black and white feather patterned on it with a white camisole underneath. Ella seemed to be awake, because she poked a pair of grey feather earrings into my ears. I turned around, shaking my head. She just wouldn't give up on giving me style. "Thanks." She smiled at me, and pushed me down into the chair in front of the desk that has been turned into a mini makeup table. I sighed, and didn't protest.

"Not going to struggle?" Ella asked.

"Too tired," I said, yawning. Gently as she could, Ella powdered my black eye so it wasn't visible, and gave me the smoky eye-shadow or whatever you call it look. Then, she put some metallic, silvery looking mascara onto my eyelashes. "Why are you doing this, again?"

"Oh, you didn't know? It's formal night tonight for dinner on the ship," she said. "Our Flock is going to eat together."

"Flock?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's what I call our group of six," Ella said, smiling. With that, she stood me back up and shoved me onto the bed. "Get some sleep, will you?"

"Yeah, I was going to. But then I was given a mini-makeover," I mumbled, and searched the nightstand for my iPod. I took out the earphones, and played _The Dragonborn Comes_ out loud. I quickly fell into the realms of sleep. And if I remember correctly, a dark boy with raven wings walked through my sleep.

**WHOOP-DE-FREAKIN-DO :D Okay, yes. This chapter was a bit shorter than most, but it was kind of a filler chapter to keep the story moving. Sometimes, an author needs to write them. Boring, I know. But, whatever. Two chapters up within a day, OH YEAH. Brownie points right here. Gimme gimme.**

**A presto,**

**Ezio**


	22. Goodbye Electronics and Dining Hall

**:D YAY. So. Many. Reviews. Gimme gimme. Really, I appreciate all the reviews; I love being able to smile. Like, one morning I woke up and checked my email. 14 notifications, all for FanFiction. Wow. That literally is fantastic, I was really excited to see that. Atehtehteh. *awkward laugh* Okay. So. *serious face* Despite having another story up and running now aside from this one, I think updating ain't gonna be a problem. I love FanFiction, and honestly, I plan to spend Moday updating all day. So keep your eyes peeled, mkay? Mkay. Also, I'm just gonna clear some confusion: Fang doesn't have wings. The wings in Max's dreams was just to sort of symbolize how Max thinks of Fang; very mysterious and one-of-a-kind. Precious to her. SYMBOLISMMMM. Oh, I keep forgetting stuff. Someone in their review wondered if I would throw Dylan's electronics off-board… I will. In this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: JP owns all. I just own my drawings of little beached whales :D Well… not so little. **

Chapter 19, Max's POV:

"Max, wake up," someone yelled into my ear, shoving me off the bed. Hissing, I untangled myself from the covers and jumped, finding myself pinning Iggy down.

"Explain yourself," I muttered.

"I- er, Ella wanted you awake?" Iggy stammered. I promptly whacked him upside the head, and shoved him off the bed after unpinning him. I smiled casually as the rest of the 'Flock' looked at me with mixed expressions, Fang's look of amusement being the most rewarding.

"Can all of you leave now?" Ella muttered, appearing from the bathroom with all sorts of makeup in her hands. "Please? Except for Nudge, I need you."

I scowled, and Fang gave me a smirk as he left the room. Being me, I had to flip him the finger. So I did. Rolling his eyes, Fang closed the door behind him. I crossed my arms once shoving earphones into my ears, and sat down in a chair. Ella and Nudge got to work, doing the serious makeup-far beyond the mascara and what not that Ella applied earlier. I felt heat swirl around my head and neck, and figured that one of them was curling my hair or doing something of the sort. Fan-freaking-tastic. Someone shuffled away, and I heard a suitcase being unzipped.

"Oh, Max! You're so pretty! I totally think that you'll actually like this makeover, you know? It's so calm, but at the same time it has this flare to it that's so cool! OMG. Fang is going to be matching you, we kno-"

"Nudge!" Ella yelled, interrupting her.

"Oops," she giggled. Sorry? Fang was matching me? And what do they know? Clothing was shoved into my arms, and I was led into the bathroom. I locked the door, and stripped down into my undergarments. It was, truth be told, freezing, so I was more than happy to put on clothing. Ella had given me a black pencil skirt that ended at a little above my knee, and a loose, white, burn-through style shirt with printings of black, grey, and silvery birch trees. I looked into the mirror, and I actually looked… nice, for a change. I didn't look like a mental ostrich, to say in the least.

"Oh god," I muttered to myself. "I'm becoming a girly-girl, aren't I?"

"What was that, Max?" Ella asked.

"Nothing," I responded irritably, picking up my old clothing, unlocking the door, and then exiting the bathroom. Yes, Nudge did go on a full out rant. I just chose to ignore it, as well as Ella's squeals of delight, and shoved my clothing into my suitcase. "What time is dinner at? And what time is it now?"

"Dinner starts at 5:45, it's 5:15 right now," Nudge said, ending her little rant. I opened my nightstand, and whipped out Dylan's iPod, iPhone, and iPad.

"Max…" Ella started with that don't-you-dare look. Smiling evilly, I yelled "FANG" and then ran from the room, happy to see that Fang heard me and was following me up to the 12th floor.

"Screw it," I muttered, kicking off the heels that Ella gave to me. Increased speed? Oh yes. Fang laughed, right behind me as we walked onto the deck. A rumble sounded overhead, and Dylan was outside. Lovely. Despite our past issues, he was just the person I would like to see. "Hey, Dylan!" I yelled in the most flirtatious voice possible. Fang looked utterly amused at this, so I whacked him upside the head. "Shut up."

Dylan raised an eyebrow, and when he saw me holding his precious belongings, ran over to me. "Give them back, you little who-" he started. But my hand was over the railing, and I let his iPod fall down into the water. He made a move towards me.

"No, no. See, you'll only make more fall," I taunted, his iPhone slowly slipping from my grasp.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Dylan yelled, fuming.

"No, you aren't," Fang scowled, looking at Dylan from underneath his dark hair.

"Now you, shut up-"

"Oh, looks like your phone fell," I said with a fake innocent look. I threw his iPad down at his feet, hearing a feeble buzz of electricity. "Good. Day," I said, kneeing his groin for good measure, making him fall to his knees and crack the screen of his last remaining electronic. "You can only blame yourself for that," I said with a smirk. And with that, Fang and I linked arms, walking back inside.

When we arrived at the dining room, we both looked at each other with identical faces; scowling, irritated looks.

"I cannot believe we're doing this," Fang mused.

"Neither can I," I growled, stalking over to where the rest of the Flock was.

"Good of you to join us," Iggy said casually. Gazzy waggled his eyebrows at Fang and I. I decided to ignore that, while Fang smacked Gazzy for me with a wink in my direction. I may or may not have blushed. If I did, I bet all of my $25 that all the foundation on my face covered it up. No problem.

…Unless Ella and Nudge knew that I was going to blush because I liked Fang.

Nevermind. I did _not _say that right. Looking down at the menu, I quickly picked out what I wanted to eat. What exactly was that? Well… An order of Mac and cheese, chicken tenders, french fries, and a cheeseburger. Oh, and a lemonade. I swear, the menu theme for tonight was reliving what you ate as a child at a restaurant. Seriously. After the waiter took our order, I high fived Fang. We pretty much got the same exact thing, as usual. Great minds think alike. (**A/N: I really wanted to make that a voice in Max's mind, and have it say dearie after that. But I didn't for the sake of one of my dedicated reviewers. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. *troll face***)

Fang leaned down slightly, and whispered into my ear, "There's supposed to be lightning tonight." He knew me too well.

"You going to go onto the top deck tonight, too?" I asked quietly, grinning. He nodded in response, the corners of his lips lifting into an extremely faint smile. The group of us talked for a solid 10 minutes until the food came. "That came fast," I commented through a mouthful of chicken, and everyone nodded in agreement. All of us ate relatively quickly, though Fang and I still finished before everyone. I threw a French fry at both Iggy and Gazzy.

And yes, within 5 minutes, the 6 of us were kicked out of the dining hall for the night because we began a full fledged food fight. I laughed, and plucked a stray noodle out of Ella's hair. "Can we do that tomorrow night?" Ella said between bursts of laughter. I nodded, grinning.

**Next chapter. There… There will be a scene in which Fang and Max are outside. At night. With rain. You know what that always sets up a perfect scene for… *disappears into the shadows***

** A presto,**

** Ezio**


	23. Emotions Are Here

**Hello, folksies. ;D So… I kind of have an obsession with winking faces now. *coughROBINcough* Anyways, don't get creeped out by them, just pretend that it was a typo or whatever if it makes you uncomfortable. Atehtehteh. Okay. So, yes, there is going to be major Fax this chapter. Don't punch the screen because it isn't here, it is. Keep Calm and Believe In Fax. I don't even know if I got enough reviews, hang on… *scuttles off to my story stats* NO, WE GOT ENOUGH :D Kaythxbi. *coughROBIN AGAINcough* (Don't ask who Robin is. When she posts a story, I shall tell you. Mkay? Trust me, she's funny as hell.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, James Patterson does. You should as know this by know…**

Chapter 20, Max's POV:

Nudge was screeching because of all the food that got in her hair, and Ella was about to, but ended up laughing. The two of them ran off to Nudge's room.

"Max… You got some butter in your hair," Iggy said, having difficulties with talking through his laugher.

"Oh, really? I had no idea!" I retorted, the butter right in front of my eyes, dangling from a piece of hair. "That's unattractive."

Fang snorted, and so I took the butter from my hair and smeared it into his own. Grinning like nothing just happened, I skipped off. Fang was right on my tail with that look that only he can pull off. I broke into a full out sprint as Fang chased me, and I jumped down several staircases, and even climbed up the railings of some. He was gaining on me, only because I was practically doing parkour throughout the entire cruise ship. I was forced to run through the theatre while there was a show, and Fang just motioned me to give up. Shaking my head, I weaved through the rows of seats while Fang followed me quickly.

"Excuse me, sorry," I heard him murmuring to people as we passed, and eventually there was an exit and I ran. Fangles was tight after me, and I was laughing.

"It was only butter!" I screeched.

"You ruined my perfectly sexy hair," he yelled back teasingly.

"Screw you, Fang!"

"Very," he started, and jumped on me, "mature!"

I flared my nostrils, and blew some hair out of my face. Fang pulled a packet of ketchup from his back pocket of his jeans, and opened it. "Don't you dare," I hissed. He just grinned and smothered it over my face. In retaliation, I bit his hand. He snorted, and stopped pinning, me down. Standing up, I had a brilliant idea. Pretending to shiver, I said, "I'm cold."

"Here," Fang offered, handing me his jacket.

"Thanks," I said, and before he could take it back, I wiped the ketchup off my face with his jacket. He just stood there with a totally blank face. I put the jacket on top of his head. He readjusted it so that it was slung over his shoulder, and he ran forward, and scooped me up over his shoulders, bridal style. "Again? Really?" I yelled.

"Really!" He yelled back, carrying me up the staircases to our floor. I admit, I didn't really mind being carried by Fang. What can I say? He's muscular. He dropped me down in front of my room. My nostrils were still flared, and he rolled his eyes. "I'll meet you up on the outside deck at 11:30."

"Kay, thanks, bye," I said irritably, entering my room.

"What happened to you?" Ella and mom asked at the same time, seeing the remnants of ketchup on my face as well as my ruffled hair.

"I got butter in Fang's hair, and so he tackled me and smothered ketchup onto my face," I stated simply, like this were an everyday thing. Frankly, it kind of was a regular thing.

"After all my hard work, your makeup is barely there. I can see your black eye again," Ella said, giggling. I grinned and walked into the bathroom to clean my face. As I looked in the mirror, I realized that my black eye was perfectly un-ketchup-ified. Fang was gentle enough. Huh. Turning on the sink with warm water, I got a washcloth wet and cleaned off my face, ketchup and makeup coming off. I cleaned off the cloth in the water, nose crinkling at the unpleasant brown color that came out of the cloth. I ran a brush through my hair, and tied it up into a messy ponytail.

When I exited the bathroom, I checked the clock. It was already 8:00? Mom was tiredly flicking through the TV channels, and Ella was crashed on a couch. I quickly changed out of my dressy clothing, and slipped into a loose green t-shirt and short-ish blue sleeping shorts. "I'm going to sleep," my mom told me, and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Max."

"'Night, mom," I answered. Taking up the remote and the soft green chair that my mom was on, I started surfing the channels. Soon enough, I was happy to see that there seemed to be a Harry Potter marathon on one of the channels. I made myself some of the popcorn from the mini-kitchen thing that was inside the room, and watched Prizoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, and the beginning of Order of The Phoenix. I checked the clock, and saw that it was already 11:25. Crap. Fang was outside already (most likely), and so I pulled on my sweatshirt that was for soccer that said 'Auditore' on the back, and turned off the TV, quietly slipping outside of the room. I heard a low rumble of thunder roll over the cruise ship outside, and ran up the staircases. Fang was casually leaning against a wall inside, near the doors that led outside. "Hey," I said, stifling a yawn.

His gaze turned to me, and he grinned, tugging me outside after him. A flash of lighting streaked across the sky, illuminating the deck for a second or so. "If we get electrocuted, this was not my idea," I muttered.

Fang chuckled. "We'll be fine," he said. "I think." Just for the 'I think' part, I punched his arm. Expecting it, he moved away and punched my arm it return.

"Hey!" I yelled. "No fair!"

"That was definitely fair," he murmured in my ear, making me blush slightly. Good thing it was dark. As if on cue, the rain just started to hammer down on us both. Clearly, the next idea of mine wasn't too clever due to the fact that we could get electrocuted, and I shrugged.

"Know what else is fair? This," I said, pushing him into the pool. He fell in with a laugh, but grabbed my arms at the last moment. I was knocked off balance, and clumsily fell in. We both clambered out of the pool, and laughed for a long time, and somehow made our way over to the railings, overlooking the sea that was crashing against the sides of the ship below us. For a long time we just stood there, watching dolphins leap out of the water. Fang broke the silence.

"Max?"

"Hnng?" I said, snapped out of staring. I turned to look at him. He gave me that totally unreadable look, and before I could really think about what he was going to do, he leaned down and kissed me. On the lips.

Okay, I'm not an expert on romantic scenes, moments, or whatever else. But if this was where and when and with whom I wanted my first kiss to be with, this was it. Thunder rolling overhead, rain totally down pouring, and… with Fang. I was shocked for a minute, and didn't really react. Fang must've thought that I was rejecting him (I was NOT, thank you very much) because of my lack of response, and started to pull away, frowning. _Get it together, Max! _Before he could move away anymore, _I _kissed _him._ I could feel his lips curve upwards against mine. It seemed a lifetime that we were kissing, well, passionately, in the rain. He was the one who broke the silence, and broke the kiss as well.

"Max, wi-"

"Yep," I said with a grin, lightning illuminating Fang's face for another moment as out lips met again.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX. There. Right up there. Go read it again if you skipped it. Okay. So obviously I don't get too descriptive in the kissing lovey-dovey scenes, but I will get more descriptive if that's what you guys would want. Okay. I need to go an update my other story, and then possibly write another chapter for this one. KTHXBIII. **

**A presto,**

**Ezio**


	24. The Blob and A Birthday

**:D My mom is telling me that I need more time in the sun, and not in my dark room. She's probably right :3 But, she's giving me a bit more time so I'm trying to write this chapter fast as I can. Atehtehteh. Quickly before I start writing, my friend made a FanFiction account, and has the first chapter of her brand new story written down in a notebook and I read it yesterday. I won't say too much, but it's about gangs and has a darkish theme to it. So, if you like those types of stories, PM me or whatever and I'll make sure to PM you back when the first chapter0story is posted online. :D**

**Disclaimer: Is it allowed to do just one huge disclaimer for the entire story? Just wondering. (Ohmigod, we have 152 reviews on this story. KEEP IT UP :D)**

Chapter 21, Max's POV:

Fang and I thought it was best to say nothing to the Flock, and let them figure out our updated relationship on their own. What? Imagine us telling Nudge. That's an ideal way to go deaf, but nothing else good really comes from it. We entered our respectful rooms, and it was 1:30 AM. Damn. I think there's going to be a new record for how late I sleep in tomorrow. I quickly brushed my teeth, washed my face (even if there was no acne to be seen), took off any and all makeup, and slipped into my pajamas. As I fell asleep in my bed, I really didn't remember that I would turn 17 in an hour or so.

Fang's POV:

Max wasn't at breakfast, which despite our new relationship status, I was happy about. First, she was getting sleep. Secondly, the Flock and I had time to plan a surprised party for her. Over breakfast, Ella went into a mini-Nudge rant on how it was her birthday, and what ideas she had in mind.

"Fang, you might have better ideas for a party that Max would _enjoy_," Iggy said, cutting off Nudge as she started adding in her ideas.

"Hey! My ideas were perfectly valid!" Ella said indignantly.

"Ella, you do know who we're talking about? Max, the one who like to rip off the heads of Barbie dolls, and not have makeovers?" Gazzy asked.

"In all the years I've lived with her, she never ripped off a Barbie doll's head," Ella said as though this point would help her.

"Fine. A My Little Pony head?" Gazzy continued.

"Maybe," Ella said, now looking rather sheepish.

"Ella," Iggy said as patiently as he could. "Max won't want to be a princess on her birthday. Fang, got anything?"

I nodded. "The ship is going to be at a port today in Key West. It said on the activity board that there would be a Blob set up. And the weather is nice today, for once."

"HE SPEAKS!" Gazzy screeched.

"What the _heck_ is a Blob?" Nudge asked, and then sucked in a large breath. Like the day we met Max, Gazzy calmly slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth. She shook silently, which looked like she was stifling a giggle fit.

"It's basically this huge catapult that goes in the water. Someone is on one end, and another person jumps onto the opposite end and flings the other person into the air," Iggy explained for me. Everyone nodded, even Ella.

"Max would enjoy that," she muttered.

"Then it's settled. We dock in an hour or so, and then I'll get her to the port," I said.

"Alright. Don't forget to get her to the gaming room at 4:30. Sharp," Iggy and Gazzy said at the same time with wild looks of glee on their faces.

"Uh-huh," I said reluctantly. Knowing them, they'd accidentally make the boat blow up because of whatever they had in mind. Shit.

We all got up, and Ella handed me Max's iPod. "Code is 3825. Write a note in the notepad and slip it under the room's door, telling her where to meet. 'Kay?" And with that, she and Nudge skipped off, squealing about getting their nails done. I unlocked Max's iPod, and wrote a note as Ella instructed.

_Max,_

_Meet me and the Flock at the unloading dock today at 1:45. _

_-Fang_

Then I locked it, and shoved it under the door. With my signature and faint smile, I unlocked the door to my own room and walked in, only to hear the faint strumming of a guitar come from the balcony to my left. Max's balcony.

Max's POV:

Okay. I woke up at 12:15. Not a record, but I have a different record. I wrote my first song, words and tabs for guitar. I blame last night for being able to be so creative.

(**A/N: No, I do not own this song. Ingrid Michaelson, and whoever else involved with the production of this song owns all. I just think this song is so Faxy. I usually don't put like putting songs in stories, but this song and possibly one more will be involved at one point or another.**)

_Open heart surgery_

_That is what you do to me_

_Cut me up, set me free_

_That is what you do to me  
Now I'm walking in, walking in a fire_

_I'm walking in a fire with you_

_I'm walking in, walking in a fire_

_When I walk into you_

_I'm walking in, walking in a fire_

_I'm walking in a fire with you_

_I'm walking in, walking in a fire_

_When I walk into you_

_Into you, into you, into you, into you, into you  
Heart attack up your sleeve _

_You can make me believe_

_I would grow from the ground_

_After you burn me down  
Now I'm walking in, walking in a fire _

_I'm walking in a fire with you_

_I'm walking in, walking in a fire_

_When I walk into you walking in, walking in a fire _

_I'm walking in a fire with you_

_I'm walking in, walking in a fire_

_When I walk into you_

_Into you, into you, into you, into you, into you_

_Into you, into you, into you, into you, into you  
You burn me up, you burn me up _

_You burn me up, and I love it_

_You burn me up, you burn me up_

_You burn me up, and I love it  
Now I'm walking in, walking in a fire _

_I'm walking in a fire with you_

_I'm walking in, walking in a fire_

_When I walk into you_

_I'm walking in, walking in a fire_

_I'm walking in a fire with you_

_I'm walking in, walking in a fire_

_When I walk into you_

_Into you, you burn me up_

_You burn me up, you burn me up_

_And I love it_

Damn, this song. I'm going to publish it one day. Or, I'll burn down because I just realized that after singing out my heart to the world, Fang was just leaning against the railing, watching me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Can _I_ help _you?_" Fang asked me in response.

"Yep. Stop being a stalker," I said, dragging out the last syllable in stalker.

"Hey," he said with a chuckle, putting his hands up in surrender. "I heard a guitar. It's called curiosity, Maxine." I flared my nostrils at the name Maxine.

"Very funny, Princess," I retorted. Fang had the evil look in his eye now, and began to make his way over to my balcony. "I'm going to get changed now. Good day!" I said hastily with a laugh, running inside. Behind me Fang waved farewell, with a legitimate smile on his face. Oh, the magic of love. I saw my iPod on the floor, near the door. Picking it up, I unlocked it, fairly suspicious. Sure enough, someone had gotten it (either Fang or Ella,) and written a note. "Well, Fang. Aren't you just oh-so demanding."

I changed into my dark, emerald green bathing suit. A bikini, yes, but not revealing. I had a fair idea what was going down-I check the activity board everyday to see what's going on that day and the day after. The blob was on for today, and- oh. It was my birthday. If Ella throws some huge-ass party, I'll slap her. She knows I don't like them. So, knowing that, I'm probably good. No presents, no makeovers. Excellent. It's 1:25, so I slipped on some flip-flops, grabbed a towel, put my hair in a sloppy braid, and made my way to the undocking station to get onto the port. But, I slipped into that secret passageway behind the painting of fruit, and grabbed a few croissants for my makeshift breakfast on the way.

Arriving to where I was supposed to, I didn't see the Flock. I had a feeling that they were going to the Blob, and so that's where I ran once getting off the dock. As I saw the Blob in the water nearby, there was no line. Only 5 kids who I knew were there so far, and the one who was my sister was making her way to the end to get launched. I ran, quickly as possible (which is pretty damn fast) and before Iggy could jump, I jumped onto the opposite end with a yell of laughter, flinging Ella up into the air, and then she did some flips in the air and stretched out, diving into the water. She resurfaced moments later.

"Yeah, Max!" Iggy whooped. I grinned, and high-fived Ella as she swam past me to shore. I slithered over to the other end, now getting ready to _be_ launched. I looked behind me for a moment, and Fang smirked at me, before launching himself onto his end. It took a moment, but a few seconds after he landed, I was flung into the air.

I had maybe 10 seconds in the air, so I just did as many flips and spins as I could, grinning as I heard everyone whooping in the background. I cannon balled into the water, and knew that my splash was a big one. Man, I really could do this all day. And so I would.

**Has anyone ever tried the Blob? I haven't, but it's supposed to be fun as hell. Anyways, please just review. At least 8, we can get up to 160 reviews :D Mkay. Before I leave, I just want to recommend something. On YouTube, search up 'devinsupertramp' and check out their videos. They do all these awesome, daredevil stuff and make videos out of it, and it's so cool. They're my role models :3 Okay. Buh-byee, lovelies.**

**A presto, **

**Ezio**


	25. Answering to a Review (NOT A CHAPTER)

**Okay. So I received an awesome and lengthy review from Shakespeare's Puppet. That's an epic name, mate. Just saying. Anyways, there was four questions, and the fourth question was if I would answer their question. I figured that they deserved a response to their review. So, Shakespeare's Puppet, THIS IS FOR YOU. **

**1.) Well, in an earlier chapter (Maybe chapter 2?) when it was in Fang's POV, he already knew everyone but Max and Ella, so they all live near each other. After the cruise, I plan to have Max, Ella, and the Flock meet up again-or have them move to the town that the Flock is in. I know, not very creative. If anyone has ideas, PM me. I might, depending on how I end this story, make a second story based off this one. **

**2.) You know, I had planned on making Angel have a role in the story, but I never really did. Sorry for anyone who wanted Angel it, it kind of slipped my mind. Uhm, again, if I make a second story, I'll definitely try to introduce Angel when I get the chance.**

**3.) No, Dylan won't be murdered. Sorry if that disappoints anyone. I think I may be done with including him in this story, but should anyone reviews saying that they want more of Dylan getting beat up, I'll consider adding it in for their pleasure.**

**4.) Yes. I will answer your questions. Even this one, mate. **

**Hope these answers were helpful responses, Shakespeare. If anyone posts a review like the one Shakespeare did, I will try and write something like this again so that your question are answered. Feel free to review to this, and tell me if you want a second story that takes place after the cruise!**


	26. Presents and A Kiss

**Wow! SO, it looks like everyone who reviews wants a second story. And you know what I say to that? SIR YES SIT! I will most certainly create another story that's a follow-up to this one, because that's what you want ;D WINKY FACEE. Anyways… We have almost 170 reviews, maybe? So close to 200, I never dreamed of being this loved of an author. I really, truly admire all of you. **

**…That sounded sooo cheesy. I'm such a damn sweetheart, huh? Okay, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: This is getting old. Seriously. It's all decrepit and wrinkly and saggy. Okay, not quite. But haven't I said it enough? I don't own MR or Carnival Cruise Lines! (OHMIGOD, GOING ON THE CARVIAL BREEZE IN 84 DAYS. ON MY BIRTHDAY. HELL YEAH.) Okay. Had to say it. Sorry. Chapter now :3**

Chapter 22, Max's POV:

"I'm not kidding when I said that there was a beached whale out there!" I yelled in protest, actively participating in one of the Flock's pointless arguments.

"Max, why would whales be that close to shore?" Iggy reasoned.

"Because, it was beached!"

Iggy and Gazzy facepalmed, while Ella piped up. "What did it look like, Max?"

"Oh. It had strawberry blonde hair, blue-ish eyes…" Yes. I did just indirectly call Iggy a beached whale.

"Iggy, that sounds like you, mate," Gazzy said, not quite putting the pieces together. The entire Flock was aboard the cruise again, ready for lunch. Fang was at my side, an arm very Fang-ish-ly slipping around my waist.

"It do- Oh. I get it. I am the beached whale!" Iggy yelled in triumph. "I solved Max's oh-so-wise riddle!"

"You kinda just called yourself a beached whale!" Nudge and Ella managed to get out between their fits of laughter and giggles.

"Wha-? Oh. I suppose I did," Iggy said, looking rather sheepish now.

Gazzy whacked Iggy upside the head. In a horrible Australian accent, he said, "Mate. Your intelligence is insulting!"

"Can we just eat? Please?" I groaned, and Fang ruffled my hair. I hungrily snapped at his hand, and he bared his teeth… and fangs at me. "Holy shit! Fang has fangs!" I yelled. At the word 'shit,' the parental units with children around us covered their child's ears and led them away.

"Yep. Hence the nickname Fang, Max," Gazzy said. In response to his witty words, I flared my nostrils; expanded them. He looked a little creeped out, and shuffled to the other side of Iggy.

Finally, (as in 3 minutes after getting back onto the ship) we made it to the lunch buffet. Today, there were all sorts of pork, so I slapped together two pulled pork sandwiches, and piled on a bunch of junk food onto my plate. Somehow, Fang and I managed to ditch the other four, and we scampered away to the outside deck and found ourselves two chairs and a table, and plopped down in the sun.

Tearing into my sandwich, I mumbled, "I don' phink vat anywa woes about uff."

"What?" Fang asked, raising an eyebrow and looking amused.

Swallowing, I restated myself. "I don't think that anyone knows about us."

"Not yet. If they don't figure out, we'll tell them when the time is right."

A lady walked past us, and apparently only heard part of out conversation and misunderstood us. "A baby, at your age? Good luck, hun."

Fang and I stared at each other for a solid 10 seconds, and then burst out into laughter. "Me, pregnant?"

"That's crazy," Fang said.

Suddenly, I stopped laughing and pouted at Fang mockingly, tearing into my sandwich, finishing it before saying. "You don't think I'd make a good mama?"

"Pretty much," Fang said, not at all worried about what I may or may not do to him. "You're… you. Maximum Ride, full time bad-ass."

"Oh," I said with a cheery grin. "Okay, then, Mr. Bad-Ass."

"Hey, what time is it?" Fang asked me casually.

"Uh," I said stupidly, then looked to a clock over the doors. "3:45. Or does that say 3:55? …Yeah. 3:55."

Fang facepalmed, and grabbed my hand, leading me inside.

"Where are we going?" I yelled in his ear, dragging out each word.

"You'll see," Fang murmured, leading me down some flights of stairs.

"I hate surprises, please just tel-" Fang smothered his hand over my face to silence me. "Or not."

He smirked, and in the distance, I could hear people quieting down. Oh, joyous _day._ Covering my eyes, Fang moved me forward. "Now!" Gazzy and Iggy's voices sounded and Fang moved his hand. My eyes shot open, and confetti and mini fireworks shot from the entrance of the gaming room and over my head. I beamed, laughing. Even Fang cracked a smile.

At the same time, people jumped up from behind the sofas, bean bag chairs, and single seats in the gaming room, and yelled, "Surprise!" Ella and Nudge ran forward, squealing and hugging me at once. I laughed quietly, hugging them back. I internally groaned.

First, there were four presents on a table in front of me.

Secondly, this was a party. For me.

But, because of the efforts that went into it, I did my best to enjoy it. It really wasn't too bad-mostly gaming for me. But there was a small dance-floor set up, and it was packed. A bunch of strangers were just chilling at my party… Okay. Fine. Long as no one rapes me. Iggy, Gazzy, Fang and I mostly stayed clear of the mob, clicking madly at video game controllers, and laughing when one of us died in the game. However, the time I dreaded came soon enough. Present time. Ella shoved me forward, and Iggy and Gazzy shooed everyone from the room.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"You aren't leaving," started Gazzy.

"Until you open each one," Iggy finished. Nudge and Ella giggled. I opened Ella's gift first, and I was relieved. She had gotten me new guitar picks, a brown one with white swirls and a green one with brown swirls. Aside from that, she bought me a new pair of converse. They were black with splatter paint, and she had sewn on this pocket on the side to hold a guitar pick.

"Not bad, Ella," I said with a grin, and pulled her into a hug.

I went through the rest of the presents quickly. Nudge had gotten me a necklace with a pair of wings on it, and there were black gems hanging from it as well. It was a piece of jewelry I kind of liked, actually. Iggy and Gazzy had gotten me packages of their fireworks and confetti, which was awesome, because I knew when I would use those. Fang, for the moment, had to gift.

"Can I go?" I said, beaming at the five of them.

"As you wish, madam," Gazzy said, rolling his eyes. I laughed, and we all walked outside the gaming room. I don't know how they got this all to work, but they did. Fang pulled me back, and I slapped him lightly on the arm.

"No present?" I asked.

"I knew you wouldn't want one," Fang said simply. "But, still, I can give you a present if you want."

"No, it's fine, actu-" I started, but Fang cut me off. I would say rude, but kissing someone really _does _shut them up. I smiled against his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck, just as his arms wrapped around my waist. We were in a tight embrace, kissing (not the vacuum-your-loves-face-off kiss, but you know). And, I had to admit it, I'm glad I found someone I love.

He pulled away with a smirk, and I glared as usual. "Happy birthday, Max," he murmured, and picked me up, carrying me in his arms. I laughed, and didn't bother fighting against his hold. I was his, and he was mine. All is fair in love and war.

**FAXFAXFAXFAXFAX. Got it :D Humnaa. Okay. SO I typed this chapter really fast because I have to go to bed in like, 10 minutes :D Anyways, review, favorite, follow, you know the drills :3 HAPPY THANKSGIVING! *wiggles limbs and floats away, looking for Jack Frost, the sexy version from Rise of the Guardians***

**A presto,**

**Ezio**


	27. Happy Birthday To Me?

**I. Found. A. New. Favorite. Song. I'll try and remember to put some lines in the bottom of this chapter, and whoever guesses what song it is first can request something they want to happen in the story, and I'll get your idea in there ;D Mkayy? But, nothing like having someone die or whatever. Okay. Here's the next chapter! By the way, sorry for all the typos that are in my chapters DX I'm working on it.**

**Disclaimer: Ungh. I own NOTHINGG.**

Chapter 23, Max's POV:

Fang had dropped me off outside my room, and kissed me once more before chuckling and disappearing into his own room. I flung open the door to my room after unlocking it, and said a quick 'hi' to mum before she went into the bathroom. Soon after, the sound of water came, leading me to believe that she was taking a shower.

"MAX, OPEN UP," Iggy and Gazzy called from outside.

I raised an eyebrow, and opened the door. They shoved my collection of presents into my room, popped some more confetti into my face, and ran down the hallways, hiding in the safety of their rooms. I placed all the presents where they should-the necklace around my neck, the cool metal cold against my skin. I slipped on Ella's shoes, and crammed the fireworks under my bed. They'd be taken away if the maids saw them, so I figured it'd be best to tuck them away.

"Hey, Max!" Ella squealed, and latched onto me in a hug from my back. "You're 17 now! And wearing my shoes!"

"Yeah, I am," I said with a laugh, somehow managing to hug Ella from behind. "The shoes are quite comfy."

"Iggy and Gazzy wanted to add something in the bottom of them so that fire would shoot out whenever you stepped."

"Uh, I'm glad that didn't go through," I muttered, and stared at the shoes, as if daring them to set on fire now.

Ella saw my look and burrowed under the sheets of her bed, and the faint sound of music floated through the room. She was probably listening to her iPod. I grabbed my iPod from the nightstand, and walked onto the balcony. It was somewhat chilly from the wind. "Jack Frost," I muttered with a grin. Today was November 21st, and I was longing to see a particular movie. "Shit, what if they're playing that movie tonight?"

Quickly as I could, I charged out of my room, and jabbed at the elevator buttons. It took me a while because I was going so fast that I pressed wrong buttons, but eventually, I made it down to the first floor. I shoved people out of my way when I needed to, and walked to the activity board. My finger trailed down to the movies row, and over to the column for tonight. Sure enough, the four words I was looking for were written down for tonight's premier. Laughing, I ran back to my room. Ella and mum were getting ready for dinner, and so I ran a quick brush through my hair.

"Ready to go?" mum asked, peering at me and Ella. In response, my stomach growled. "Let's go." Ella led the way, and pressed the 'down' button on the elevator. Soon enough, a pair of glass doors glided open, empty, and we all stepped inside. "That movie you want to see is on tonight, Max."

"I know!" I said with a grin. "I'm making everyone see it."

"Everyone?"

"My friends," I answered, not at all annoyed by the fact that having friends surprised her.

"Oh!"

"Come on!" Ella squealed, and ran through the open elevators into the dining hall. We were lucky; there was no line. A waitress, Rosaline again, led us to our table and sat us down. Ella slipped her a paper, and Rosaline nodded after reading it.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" Ella said, trying her best to seem confused.

"Oh, I don't know, that piece of paper?"

"Oh. Er, nothing," Ella said hastily. I narrowed my eyes dangerously at her, but let it slide.

For now.

We all went around and ordered our drinks and meals, pretty definite with what we wanted. Ella and mom both ordered some sort of pasta, something mature sounding. Mom with water, Ella with lemonade.

"Pasta with butter, and a root beer," I ordered with a smile.

"Sure thing," Rosalie said. "I'll get you a large order." I laughed. I was impressed, she had a good memory of how much food I like. She whisked away, yelling out orders to the kitchens.

"So, where have you girls been all day?" mum asked.

"We went to the Blob outside the boat when it was at port," Ella said. "And then threw Max a small little party."

"That reminds me, Max. I got a present for you, you'll see it later," mum said with a grin.

"You didn't need to get me any-" I started, but she interrupted me.

"Of course I did."

I sighed in defeat, knowing she wouldn't give in. She and Ella talked about girly stuff for a while, and I zoned out. I was only snapped from my trance when the smell of buttery goodness wafted up my nose. I shoved my face into the bowl, getting a mouthful of pasta. Er, face-ful may be more accurate.

"Max!" my mum scolded.

**"**What?" I asked, looking at her with a grin and picked up my fork. I used it to get a bite of pasta. "I'm using a fork and napkin, what did I do wrong?" Mum and Ella both laughed and started eating their own meals, taking their time. I finished mine in a good three minutes, and occasionally choked from eating too fast. I then proceeded to chug my root beer, which resulted in my eyes seriously watering from all the bubbliness. Why yes. I did just make a new word. In another 10 minutes, mum and Ella were pretty much done.

They made eye contact, and suddenly the lights in the dining hall dimmed. I frowned. 'Happy Birthday' lyrics started flowing through the room, and I looked around for the cake.

Yep, I just want the cake. Rosalie was walking towards us with an amazing cake. Two tiers, green and blue, with a statuette of Jack Frost on it. Ella laughed at that little touch. But, before I could get the cake, a dark figure took it from Rosalie. Fang set down the Jack Frost figure, and looked at me. "Can I have the cake now?" I asked politely as I could.

"Sure thing," Fang said, and with a reckless grin, he shoved the cake into my face.

My mouth dropped open in shock. Fang was chuckling. "Come here," I hissed, and took his jacket.

"No, no…" Fang muttered.

"Oh yes." With that, I smothered the frosting and cake off my face and onto his sweatshirt. "Man, this sweatshirt had been through _a lot of Max. _On its maximum ride, I'd say." I looked at Fang, an innocent slowly spreading across my face. "Sorry for all the me on it."

**:D I dunno. I think that last paragraph was so Max. Anyways, for anyone who likes dark-ish stories (if you do, why would you be reading this FanFiction? It's so bright and cheery.), Fang and Altair had posted a story called Something to Fight For. It is AWESOME, about gangs, Maximum Ride story. Go, and read it. :D**

**Lyrics to my favorite song:**

**_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand_**

**_Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love._**

**_Without love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on._**

**Whoever guesses it first gets an idea to go into my story! Take a guess!**

**A presto,**

**Ezio**


	28. Falling Off

**Hi guysss :D So, I'm at my friend's house for most the weekend (my parents left me at home and went somewhere…) and so this'll probably be the only update. :D On the bright side, I get to see Rise of the Guardians again (2****nd**** time) and we have almost 300 reviews, I think. Lemme check. Er, 277 reviews. Awesome! So, me and Fang and Altair did henna yesterday, and it's like all over our faces from when we slept. Fan-freaking-tastic. Anyways, congrats to GiraffeMiss for getting the song, it was Shattered by Trading Yesterday. I'll put part of a song in the bottom A/N, so try again today :D Enjoy the chapter, and thanks for all your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: You should know by know. You. Should. Know.**

Chapter 24, Max's POV:

Fang had given me his jacket, and told me we'd meet again after the cruise, and he'd be expecting me to give it back to him. I said it depends on if I still liked him by the time the cruise was over, and if he didn't pull some terrible boyfriend thing. But, I was pretty sure he wouldn't.

"Can we watch the movie on deck? It starts at 8:30," I said to the Flock once we met outside the dining rooms.

"What movie is it?" Iggy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see," I responded with a grin, and pranced away with Ella to our room. It was 7:34 at the moment, as so I tore through my suitcase, looking for what I wanted to wear. I pulled out a pair of brown skinny-jean replica pants. Ella would know their proper term, but I don't. I proceeded to take out my dark blue hoodie, and I pulled it over my head, grinning.

"What are you grinning at, exactly?" Ella asked me, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, you know. The fact that I'm dressed up as a character for this movie is awes-" I started.

"OH NO. ARE WE REALLY GOING TO SEE RISE OF THE GUARDIANS?" Ella screeched.

"Shh!" I hissed, and then laughed. "Yeah, we are seeing that! Jack Frost is too sexy to miss!" I cackled, and stole a small bit of makeup from her bags. Yes, I stole makeup. But it was awesome! I dashed into the bathroom, and locked the door as she tried pounding it down.

"Give me back my sparkling eye shadow stuff!" she yelled.

I stayed quiet, and took my sweet old time. The tube contained blue sparkling stuff that you could put on, and I found it very frost-like. I spread it over my eyelids, and I did a good job, surprisingly. For having no practice with applying makeup, it really didn't look so bad. "What time is it?" I screeched, and rolled out from the bathroom, tossing Ella her makeup. She didn't succeed in catching it.

"7:45," she answered.

"Ungh! We still have like, 45 minutes."

"So..?"

"Meet you on the deck," I said with a creepy smile, and slipped out of the room. I was feeling very, I dunno, weird? _Not like I need to attack someone. Not that weird. _Just, like that creepy look I gave Ella. I felt like I needed to do that. Laughing at my weird thoughts, I ran through the cruise, up onto the deck where Rise of the Guardians would be playing. Okay, yes. This movie is supposed to be a kid's movie. But I'm me, so… That explains everything. I sat on the railings overlooking the seas, and dangerously turned so that my legs were dangling above the water.

I heard footsteps thunder towards me, and my head lashed around. His eyes were full of menace as he approached, and pushed me forwards. I fell from the railings, plummeting towards the water. "Max!" I heard Fang's voice yell, and my arms lashed forward, barely getting a grip on the slippery bars.

"Fang?" I yelled back, fingers slipping. The cold, metal railings were getting worse, and my palms were sweating. I felt his hands on my arms, and looked up. "Help?" I said, with a shaky laugh. He pulled, and my feet got a grasp on the ledge. He put an arm around my waist, helping me clamber over the railing again. Dylan had disappeared. I let out a shaky sigh as I felt solid ground beneath my bare feet, which has several scrapes and drops of blood on them now.

"You alright?" Fang muttered, collecting me into a hug. I stood on my toes slightly so my head was high enough to rest it over his shoulder.

"Fine. Thanks." He had pulled away, his face close to mine.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Nudge's voice said, swirling around Fang and I. "I had my suspicions, but, like, this _totally_ backs me up!" She ran towards us, beaming. "You might wanna stand, well, apart. Every one else is catching up." Fang and I slowly backed away with identical faces, but Fang just looked a bit more harassed.

"You saw nothing," I muttered, smiling neutrally as Iggy, Gazzy, and Ella walked onto the deck, prancing over to us.

"What time does the movie start again?" Gazzy asked, trying to sound formal and business-like.

"Er, 8:30," I said.

"It's 8:20 right now," Ella said helpfully.

"Oh, good. Not to long from now," I said happily, and ran over to the chairs that were now assembled, and shoved some stuff off them.

"Excuse me. I was _sitting _there," said a snotty voice, and I looked to my left. It was a red-haired girl. Lissa?

"Oh. That's good to know, but I don't really care," I said back, falsely cheery.

"That was meant to mean that you should get the fuck up and move," Lissa said in a annoying, sharp voice.

"Oh, no no. That won't be happening. See, maybe I would have if you didn't cuss," I said.

Lissa raised her hand to slap me and stepped forward, but slipped on some newly planted ice, and fell backwards onto the flooring. Iggy and Gazzy hastily dropped the rest of the ice that they had. I grinned at them, and Lissa got up, fuming as she stalked away with a snapped heel. "Sorry to put a dent in your ego!" Gazzy yelled after her, and we all laughed.

"Well, at least we got seats!" I said cheerfully, plopping down into one of them. Fang sat to my right, and Iggy was on my left.

"What movie is this?" Nudge asked as it started.

"Rise of the Guardians," I murmured, intently watching the shmexy character, Jack Frost, appear on the screen.

"Oh, he is hawtttt," Nudge squealed.

"Indeed."

Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy all groaned in annoyance, and I smirked, slapping Iggy's arm. "You know you like him."

We all lapsed into silence within 5 minutes, the movie for 5 year olds somehow intriguing all of us. I had a muscle spasm when Toothiana got close to Jack. Fang rolled his eyes, and so I slapped his arm as well.

That's pretty much how the night went. Us girls squealing when we saw Jack whilst the boys facepalmed, and me getting irritated with the Tooth Fairy.

**Sorry, sorry! I had to put Rise of the Guardians in there, I really did! DX DON'T KILL ME. (BTW, I don't own RotG, Dreamworks Animations does, and whoever else.) Anyways, here's lyrics to the song:**

**_Fallin' a thousand feet per second,_**

**_You still take me by surprise. _**

**_I just know we can't be over,_**

**_I can see it in your eyes._**

**You need the song title and song artist to get it right, and with your guess please include what event you want to happen in the story!**

**A presto,**

**Ezio**


	29. Goodbye For Now

**Lordie, I have been so lazy DX I should have updated this chapter so long ago. But, hey :3 I was at a birthday party most of this weekend. And at the mall this weekend. I WAS SOCIAL FOR ONCE D: DON'T KILL ME. So pretty much this will be close to the end of the story. I am really excited to start the second story for this :D The only reason I'm ending it now is because every day on the cruise takes around 3 chapters to write, and if it's 3 weeks, (21 days) 21*3 is… 63. I don't feel like writing that many chapters for one story. I know, I know, I'm lazy. So just enjoy this chapter? :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, James Patterson does. **

Chapter 25, Max's POV:

"Goodnight, Max," Fang said, kissing me quickly on the lips. I laughed softly.

"'Night, Fang." I ruffled his hair, and shuffled tiredly into my room. Weeks have passed on the cruise, and tomorrow is the last day. I didn't want the cruise to end, because I'd have to leave Fang and the rest of the Flock. I'd miss them all, but life is unfair. Always. My mum, and the rest of the Flock, had figured out about me and Fang having a relationship. My mum was undoubtedly happy for me, while the Flock… well, they use it to try and torture me. It doesn't work.

Yawning, I stripped out of my boots, and ripped jean shorts. I shoved on my green lounge pants, and kept on my black tank top. My hair was already in a braid, and so I just kept it in (no matter how messy it was). Flopping down onto my bed, I quickly fell asleep. Tomorrow. I would make the most of it.

XXXX

"DO YOU EVEN LIFFTTTT?" someone yelled in my ear, making me jerk up.

"WUT?" I said, yelling 'what' in a very odd way.

"DO YOU LIFT?" Iggy yelled back.

"NO," I said in response.

"Oh, okay. Just wondering."

"Uh-huh. I'm going to sleep-"

"And I'll watch you," Iggy and Gazzy said calmly. I pulled the sheets slowly up over my head with flared nostrils. I really was determined to fall back asleep. But then someone jumped on top of me, and I peered out from the blankets.

"Fang, get off," I said, wiggling around in attempts to escape.

"Woah, Fang. Keep things PG," Gazzy joked.

"Oi! I'm pretty sure Fang wasn't planning anything like that," I said, sending a death glare in Gazzy's direction. In response, he shut up. Flaring my nostrils, I rolled out from underneath Fang and onto the floor. I slapped Gazzy and Iggy's legs when they sniggered. "Shut the hell up."

It was silent as Fang and the two pyros watched me slither to the bathroom, because I was way too lazy to try and stand. "ERMERGERD!" I yelled. "I CAN'T FREAKING STAND." I heard Fang sigh as he walked into the bathroom. I waved at him, sitting criss-cross applesauce on the floor. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up with a chuckle. Smacking me upside the head, he walked back out.

It took me several minutes to brush all the knots out of my hair, but eventually I succeeded in making my hair smooth…ish. I brushed my teeth (damn, that is a rare occasion) and then walked back out of the bathroom. Everyone was gone, but there was a note.

_Max,_

_Meet us at the pools on the top deck._

_-Fang_

"Fair enough," I murmured, and slipped into an emerald green bathing suit. I slung a blue towel over my shoulder, and spent a minute or so staring at the sunscreen. It didn't do much. "Sunscreen, my ass." With that, I slid the keycard of the counters and walked out of the room.

"Max, it took you long enough!" Ella yelled, seeing me from the elevators.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But hey, a girl needs sleep," I said defensively.

Ella shrugged, and Nudge, without saying a word, waved at me and followed Ella. She's quiet today. I took the stairs down, so I could grab myself some breakfast. I scarfed down a bowl of Lucky Charms, and then shoved some bacon and sausage into my mouth. "Ephufe mph," I said, shoving through people. I chewed more vigorously and then swallowed the food in my mouth. "EXCUSE ME!" I yelled more clearly, and people literally parted. I slowed down, walking slow as I could.

"Move along!" a man hissed.

"Haha, no," I said, halfway through the line.

"Hey, pick up the pace."

"Is that an order?" I questioned.

"Yes. You're walking too slowly, Miss."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that I was in the presence of royalty," I said sarcastically, exiting the breakfast room. Taking the stairs two at a time, I got to the 12th floor with a slight cramp. I walked onto the deck, the sun glaring down into my eyes. Aha, it _was _nice outside. Fang came up behind me, hugging me. I laughed. "Hey Fang."

"Hey, Max," he replied, murmuring quietly into my ear.

"Er, are you alright?"

"Dylan's coming," he replied. Sure enough, Dylan was swaggering up to us.

"Ever heard of PDA, you two?" he snarled.

"What, hugging?" I questioned.

"Yes," he replied bitterly. Oh. Hugging annoyed him? With a grin at Fang, I turned around in his arms and kissed him. I could hear Dylan trying to ruin the moment by sniggering. Reaching out my right leg, I had enough length to give him a kick where the sun doesn't shine. He yelped, and ran off while yelling curses to me as he went.

Fang was in full out laughter, and so was the rest of the Flock. They came out of no where, but they must have seen it, judging their laughter.

You know, I'll miss them.

XXXX

"Will I see you again?" I asked Fang, on solid ground and off of the boat.

"Mhm, I took your phone and added my number. We'll find a way," he answered. But, there was something knowing in his eyes, like he knew that we'd be seeing each other sooner than I knew. I hugged the Flock goodbye, promising to see them all soon.

"C'mon, Ella! Max! We need to get to the airport," my mum hollered to us. Ella waved goodbye and walked to mum. I grabbed Fang into a tight hug once more, and then tore away as I ran to mom. I would see them again, right?

Sure I would… Nothing stops the maximum ride of life.

**Dawww :,D So, I'll make the new story not next weekend because of the holidays, so probably 2 weekends from now. I'm really sorry that I took such a long time to update this! I had some writers block with this chapter, so this chapter isn't as long and good as I wished it was. See you next story! I won't say the story name, so if you haven't favorited me yet, please do so! It'll only make it easier to find my new story and read it soon as it is posted. :D I'm going to keep my other MR story; War Is Coming, on hiatus for now because I consider my next story pretty much a continuation of this story. Alright. Review, and see you with a new story!**


End file.
